


All Zankie Needs To Say

by Soapnanny



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapnanny/pseuds/Soapnanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the confusion around their relationship, these are the words that would figure everything out!<br/>Angst and Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on here! Be kind! Haha!

Text message from: Frankie   
Why didn’t you answer my FaceTime earlier? 

Text message from: Zach   
I’m busy. I’ll talk to you later.

Text message from: Frankie   
Are you mad at me? Whatever.

Text message from: Zach   
Whatever? You don’t expect me to be fucking mad? How could you hint at SO much lastnight?! You know the shit I’m gonna deal with now. Thanks.

(1) missed call from: Frankie

Text message from: Frankie   
So you aren’t answering my calls now? You’re sitting right fucking there and can’t pick it up?? Alright. Please remember who has been waiting for someone to get their head outta their ass for months! Fuck off! 

@FrankieJGrande : JUSTIN!!!! You slay me!!! That song is amaaaaazing!!!! All the man I’ll ever need!!! #ripzankie

@FrankieJGrande : I’m so excited for this weekend!! #ABDC finale! VMAS!! I might even have a date!! Thank you ALL SOOO much for the support you give me! 

Text message from: Zach   
You have a date now? Btw, I’m glad I don’t have to hold you back from Justin anymore. 

Text message from: Frankie   
You should just lose my number after today. You won’t be needing it. 

Call from: Zach 

(1) missed call from: Zach

Text message from: Zach  
 Answer your phone. Enough games.

Call from: Zach

Frankie: what?

Zach: you can’t just throw this all away because I got mad at you. What are we? 12?

Frankie: Nothing’s ever going to change, Zach. No matter how many times you beg me to keep waiting for you… You always change your fucking mind.

Zach: I know but I don’t mean to. Things did change tho, I told my mom and close friends that we’re together! That should count for something..but, the stuff you said the other night scared me. it made it real.

Frankie: my dick in your ass isn’t real enough for you? You’ve never complained before. 

Zach: You know what I mean, Frankie.. Once we tell the fans, we’re out there. Forever..

Frankie: We don’t have to tell them anything. There’s nothing to tell.

Zach: Frankie…don’t say that.

Frankie: I mean it. It’s been fun, kind of. I just can’t handle the back and forth any longer. This is supposed to be such an incredible time in my life but all I want is you. 

Zach: babe, I love you. 

Frankie: I don’t think you do. Thank you, though.

Zach: Are you serious right now? You don’t think I love you! Gaaaahhhh, you are so damn frustrating!!

Frankie: hey, Doug just got here and we have a meeting to go to. I’ll talk to you soon tho.

Zach: yeah, whatever. Have a good day.

Frankie: You too, Zach.

@Ranceypants : I don’t wanna have a bad broadcast so I’m not gonna broadcast the show tonight..

@ranceypants I love you… 

@frankiejgrande @ranceypants So many girls are waiting for you on tinder .. Have fun!!

ranceypants @frankiejgrande Way to shine bright Frankie! 

Text message from: Zach   
You are being an asshole. I love YOU! Just stop this! 

(2) missed called from: Zach

(2) unheard voice messages..

@frankiejgrande You all know that I don’t like hating on people, I apologize @ranceypants. That was rude. Thank you for all the good times together! We’ll always have Zankie memories! 

@ranceypants @frankiegrande Quit saying goodbye. We’re not over. Tell him FAM! We’re never gonna be over! #isotopes 

(1) missed FaceTime call from: Zach

Text message from: Zach   
WHAT are you doing??? Please call me. 

Call from: Frankie

Zach: finally… Hi.

Doug: Frankie doesn’t want you calling him anymore okay.

Zach: Doug? Please don’t let him do this to me. You know he loves me. 

Doug: His feelings were never being questioned. Something you should know tho, once he’s done…he’s done.

Zach: Just please put me on speaker phone Doug, please! I know you can’t stand me and I understand that. But please for Frankie, please put me on speaker phone. 

Doug: okay, you’re on.

Zach: Frankie?? I love you. I know you think I don’t, and you think I’m never gonna change. But, I can’t lose you babe. I love you and I’ll prove it! 

Frankie: Zach, just go be happy! Life is too short for all these games! Go enjoy yourself and don’t worry about me. I’ll get over it and be fine. 

Zach: Do you love me??

Frankie: you know that I do. I just can’t.

Zach: You can and you should. I love you babe. Go tell everyone we’re dating! Just go scream it, I don’t care.. 

Frankie: I gotta go Zach.

Zach: Please call me later.

@ranceypants It’s about time I tell you all!!!!!! @frankiejgrande is the best secret boyfriend in the world!!! Now it’s not a secret tho! We’re in love!!! #imsorrybaby 

Text message from: Frankie   
What did you just do? ……..

Text message from: Zach   
 I told you I’d prove it! When can you come to florida? I need to be in your arms! I love you.

Text message from: Frankie I’m at the airport.

Text message from: Zach   
YOU ARE!?! I KNEW you loved me!!! 

Call from: Frankie

Zach: I love you.

Frankie: I love you, too baby.

Zach: you’re coming here right?

Frankie: only until tomorrow, will you come back to LA with me? Be my VMA date?

Zach: aww, babe!! I thought you’d never ask! Of course! 

Frankie: do you think we can do this? Like for real?

Zach: I think we have to try Frankie. I can’t live without you. I just can’t. How long can I stay with you? 

Frankie: forever?? Move back to NY and live with me. New York or LA, it doesn’t matter. Just be with me.

Zach: I’m packing now. I can’t wait to see you babe. I love you so much! 

 

@frankiejgrande I CANNOT wait to see my beautiful boyfriend in a few hours!! I love you @ranceypants!! #zankieisreal #boyfriendAF 

@ranceypants @frankiejgrande ME too babe!! We’re gonna be the hottest couple at the #VMAs!! #livingtogether #forever


	2. Becoming Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VMAs experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The first time I uploaded Chapter One, only half of it uploaded! So some of you should go check it out again!!

Sunday Evening... 

Text message from Zach:  
Babe, are you done with the carpet yet?

Text message from Frankie:  
I really don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you didn't do the carpet with me. 

Text message from Zach:  
Please don't do this right now. I'm in the lobby and want to enjoy this with you. You know I didn't want the spotlight taken off of you. Hurry, babe. I miss you. 

Text message from Frankie:  
I'll be there in a minute. But, why are you here then? This was supposed to be our big coming out as a couple outing. 

Incoming Call from: Zach

(1) missed call from: Zach

Text message from Frankie:  
I can't answer the fucking phone Zach, I'm on the red carpet. 

Text message from Zach:  
BABE!! I just saw Justin! He just walked by! Hurry up! 

Text message from Frankie:  
For the love of God. Don't mess with Justin!  
Come meet me by the door please. 

@frankiejgrande Look at my sexy man in his Armani tux!!!! I love you @ranceypants Back off bitches, he's mine!! [picture] #cutestboyfriends 

@ranceypants Check it out fam!! My boyfriend KILLED the red carpet at the #VMAs!!!! Love you babe!! [picture] 

@Frankiejgrande RT@MTV So cute! We love our golden boy @frankiejgrande and HIS hot boyfriend @ranceypants rocking out tonight!!! 

@frankiejgrande @ranceypants Baby, we're so cute!! I can't wait to get you home tonight! 

@ranceypants @frankiejgrande Babe, why are you tweeting me.. I'm sitting next to you... AND Justin! #hesmine 

Three hours later ....

Text message from Frankie:  
Where did you go? Ari is finally here. We're looking for you.

Text message from Frankie:  
ZACHARY! Where the fuck are you? 

Text message from Zach:  
Babe, I'm lost....and druNk

Text message from Frankie:  
Umm.. You went to the bathroom. Did Miley steal you?

Text message from Zach:  
[picture] ...... Maybe.. She had a blunt! 

Text message from Frankie:  
OMG! Tell that hoe to get off my man!! I'm coming to find you! 

One hour later... 

Text message from Ariana:  
fraaaaankie!! I want to leave! We're did you and Zach go?

Incoming call from: Frankie

Ariana: Where are you?

Frankie: We'll be right down. Just a couple minutes..

Ariana: wait.. WHY are you breathing hard! FRANKIE!! You are NOT fooling around with your boyfriend at Miley Cyrus' after party!! 

Frankie: Of course I'm not! He's just blowing me! We'll be down in a few! 

Ariana: *hysterical laughter* goodbye whore! 

The next morning...

Text message from Zach:  
Babe, are you almost done with your meeting?? I wanted to snuggle this morning..

Text message from Frankie:  
Yes, baby! Almost done. My ass hurts in this chair tho., somebody was pretty rough lastnight! 

Incoming call: Mom

Zach: Hey Ma! How's it goin?

Jill: Good morning Zachary. When are you coming home? 

Zach: I'm not sure. We're gonna be here in LA for a few days before going back to New York.

Jill: What do you have in New York? I thought you were coming back here? Is Frankie just going to support you now? 

Zach: Ma, that's not fair. You knew I was going to be with Frankie for a while. No he won't support me, I'll get a job. 

Jill: Well, you need to come get Tiger. I'm not having him here ruining my furniture anymore if you insist on globe trotting around with Frankie. You need to take care of him.

Zach: yes. I understand that. Give me a few days please. Also, can you please work on being nicer to Frankie mom. I love him. He's not going anywhere. 

Jill: I just think it's crazy to follow someone else around the country and not live your own life.

Zach: Mom! He IS my life! I don't understand why you don't get that. Didn't you realize how depressed I was when I was there watching his life from the sidelines. I need to be with him. I'll let you know when I'll be there to get tiger. 

Jill: okay, let me know soon please. I love you Zachary. Goodbye.

Zach: love you too mom, bye.

Two hours later...

@ranceypants I get that my boyfriend is busy, but why am I always alooooone!! Going live on @YouNow fam!! What's Reeeeaalllly good??? 

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Are you lonely Daddy??

Text message from Zach:  
Oh, I'm sorry.. Are the ABC execs busy and you need to talk to your boyfriend now?

Incoming call: Frankie

Zach: Do you need something?

Frankie: why are you cranky? You were fine when I left earlier.

Zach: Nothing, my mom is bugging me. We have to go pick up Tiger soon. Also, I just miss you. 

Frankie: I miss you too, baby. When do you want to go back to Florida to get him? I'm on my way home. What should we do tonight?

Zach: ugh, I don't know. I'm so annoyed with everyone today. Can you just come home and fuck me please. 

Frankie: That would be my absolute pleasure! See you soon. I love you! 

@ranceypants Why does my man have to be the most gorgeous man on the planet!?!? Come home to me babe! [picture] 

@PerezHilton Find out why @frankiejgrande 's straight frat boy REALLY didn't go on the carpet with him!! Pics of @Ranceypants making out with Miley here!! [picture gallery]

 

Incoming Call from: Frankie

Zach: Hey Babe, where are you?

Frankie: What the fuck is this about you and Miley kissing lastnight? 

Zach: what??? I didn't kiss her! You were there! Why would I kiss her?

Frankie: Well, Perez fucking Hilton says he has pictures of it. What's going on? *choking up*

Zach: Frankie, stop. You know I wouldn't do that. He has to have pics of someone else. Did you look? 

Frankie: No, I was afraid to. I can't handle you cheated on me at your first Hollywood party.

Zach: Okay, well I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. You are the love of my life and I would NEVER cheat on you. Just come home, please.

Frankie: I told you it would look bad if you weren't on the fucking carpet with me! I wish you would just listen to me about this stuff. I know what I'm doing! Now we have to figure out somewhere to go together so everyone will know we're fine. Ugh. I'm so pissed.

Zach: Babe, breathe. We're fine. As long as you believe me, that's all that matters. We'll look at the pictures together when you get home. We'll get back at him. You're fucking famous babe! You've made it! 

@FrankieJgrande You know you're #FamousAF when dirty people like @perezhilton try to get you mad at your boyfriend!! I'm going to SHINE BRIGHT and let him continue to bottom feed!!! 

@ranceypants Wow guys! People are crazy!! You all know I'd never disrespect my perfect boyfriend! Can't wait to see what other stories come out about us! #kickrocksperez


	3. Getting Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can Zach handle Frankie's crazy life?

September 1st  
Tuesday 

Text message from Zach:  
oh my goddd, you were incredible lastnight babe. 

Text message from Frankie:  
You weren't too bad yourself, daddy! :)

Text message from Zach:  
Seriously, I don't think I'll be able to sit down for a week. When are you done with that radio show?

Text message from Frankie:  
Pretty soon, they keep asking about Taylor being a bitch to us at the after parties... We didn't even see her.

Text message from Zach:  
Where do you think that came from?? 

@PerezHilton See how Taylor Swift totally wouldn't let @frankiejGrande NEAR her at the VMA after parties!! He must be SO famous!!! [link here]

@frankiejgrande RT @Frankiefan123 Don't you just LOVE how Perez doesn't have the balls to tag TAYLOR in this tweet because he knows it's not true!! Love you @frankiejgrande!! Bahahaha! #poser 

Text message from Frankie:   
Perez is totally jealous. I love this so much! Our fans know the truth tho! 

Text message from Zach:  
Haha, did you tell her there are rumors? Come home to me!

Text message from Frankie:  
I love when you call our house, home. God baby, I wanna taste you.

Text message from Frankie:  
I have to judge a drag competition tonight in West Hollywood, you wanna go?

Text message from Zach:  
Yes! I'd love to see you be worshipped by big men dressed as chicks! Lol. 

Text message from Zach:   
[attachement] ..... Ready to be tasted.. 

Text Message from Frankie:  
Did you hear that you ditched me last night?

Text message from Taylor:  
What?? I didn't even know where you went! I miss you! 

Text message from Frankie:  
I know, we went to Miley's figured your party would be too crazy for us! Haha! Love you Tswift! We're coming to NYC soon, we must go dancing! 

@Taylorswift13 @frankiejgrande SO sad I didn't get to see you the other night!! I CANT wait to get together in NY! I still have to approve of this man of yours! #Grandtourage4life 

@frankiejgrande @taylorswift13 can't waittt!!!! Love you Tay Tay!! Ps, Zach's not allowed near you! He'll totally leave me for you! Haha! 

Text message from Ariana:  
You arrange that little tweet?? Lololol! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Of course I did! When are you back in LA? I think we have to go get tiger before NY. 

Text message from Ariana:  
You aren't going to staples center the 11th? You know your stalkers will be waiting in the VIP! I'm back week from tomorrow!

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm thinking of inviting my lovely crazies to the drag show tonight instead. 

 

@frankiejgrande I'll be judging #projectdrag tonight @Mickeysweho tonight!....COME!!! 

 

Text message from Mom:  
When will you be here?

Text message from Zach  
Thursday! We get in late weds night so we'll stay at Nonna's. See you Thursday after you get off work. That work?

Text message from Mom:  
You do know they aren't your family right? When did we start to mean so little?

Incoming call from: Zach  
(1) missed call from: Zach

Text message from Zach:  
Where are you? My mom is driving me crazy?! Why doesn't she understand us, babe?

Text message from Frankie:  
In an elevator, coming home. She just misses you. It's alright baby, we'll talk about it when I get home.

@ranceypants LIVE on @YouNow 

@Ranceypants Thank you! RT @zankiealways It's SO cute how @ranceypants just gushes about Frankie on his YouNows every day!! Love them! :)

@frankiejgrande I'm so unbelievably PROUD of my amazing boyfriend @ranceypants!!! You had to break free to be the real you and you DID!! Love you baby! 

@ranceypants You're all the love that I need @frankiejgrande :) 

@arianagrande @ranceypants @frankiejgrande What am I!?! Chopped liver?! I love you more just don't listen to Frankie!! 

@ranceypants @arianagrande Love you too sister!! Can't wait to see you soon! 

@frankiejgrande @ranceypants @arianagrande UMMM.. Enough of this. I love you both more!! 

 

@Frankiejgrande THANK YOU Mickeys!!! It was honor to judge!! Such a fun night!

Text message from Ariana:  
How was the judging? Your loyal fans show up?

Text message from Frankie:  
Of course they did. A couple of them made Zach mad though. Haha. 

@Ranceypants You guys DO realize he's GAY right!?! And taken!?!? #chillaxfans 

@frankiejgrande My Grandtourage is so amazing!! Thank you for coming to see me! Next time though, you may need to let my boyfriend see me too! Haha. #poutingranceypants 

@ranceypants @frankiejgrande No more sharing you! 

September 2nd  
Wednesday 

Incoming call from: Logan

Zach: Hey man! What's up? 

Logan: hey bro! It's been so long!! When we partyin?! 

Zach: I know right!? We'll be there Thursday! I'm pretty sure we're staying a few nights! 

Logan: We?? Frankie's coming too?? 

Zach: umm. Yes. He's my boyfriend,  
Logan. We travel together.

Logan: I know you're into him but that doesn't mean we can't go on the hunt!? Let's get some smokebombs! Leave Frankie with his family and come out with us!

Zach: I don't know man.. We'll see how it goes.

Logan: Man. You're already whipped.. By a dude!?! How does that work!?

Zach: hahaha. Alright bro, I'll hit you up when I get there. We'll figure something out for sure! 

 

@frankieJgrande I'm SO excited for my photoshoot with @andrewchristian!!! Ahhhhh!!!! 

Text message from Zach:  
You didn't tell me it was an underwear shoot... 

Text message from Frankie:  
How do you not know what Andrew Christian does?? Totally not a big deal, I promise.

Text message from Zach:  
It's a big deal when people can see your dick! The models there?! You should've fucking told me! 

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: yes?

Frankie: You're seriously mad? Zach, I do photoshoots all the time in not much clothing.

Zach: Not in a jockstrap with no ass. How is this okay?

Frankie: Because I thought you would be proud of me, that's how. I thought you'd be excited that the number one gay underwear designer asked me to represent our community for a celebrity campaign. But I guess not.

Zach: Don't turn this around on me, you're parading around all these hot guys in nothing and I'm the controlling boyfriend.

Frankie: baby, stop. Let's not fight. I love you. I'm sorry that I've upset you.

Zach: but you aren't sorry you did it. Of course you aren't. Any publicity is good publicity right?! Whatever, I'll talk to you later.

Frankie: I'm on my way home. See you soon.

Zach: don't count on it, I won't be here. I need to cool off.

Frankie: What do you mean you won't be there. We have to pack for Florida. We leave tonight, don't forget.

Zach: I was thinking about that. How about I just go alone. I need to figure some stuff out and decide what I'm doing.

Frankie: WHAT?!? Zach, what are you talking about? Decide what you want?? *tears heavy in his voice* 

Zach: look, you know that I love you. I just don't know if I can't handle all the extra stuff that comes with living with you. I think we should just take a few days and figure it out.

Frankie: I can't believe this is happening! You promised! You said that I was enough. You said that you chose us! I do one photoshoot without telling you and now you're breaking up with me? How?? 

Zach: Frankie, it's more than that.. You know it. I won't leave before you get home. We'll talk about everything when you get here. Drive safe babe, I love you. 

 

Text message to Logan:  
Boys night out, tomorrow night! No Frankie, just me and my squad! 

Text message from Logan:  
THIS will be EPIC!!!!


	4. Growth or consequences?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes to Florida but will he regret his actions?

September 3rd  
Thursday morning

Text message from Frankie:  
Did you land safely? Are you home? 

Text message from Zach:  
Frankie, please just give me a little time. Yes, I'm safe. 

 

Outgoing Call to: Ariana

Ariana: Hey love! 

Frankie: *muffled crying sounds*

Ariana: What's going on Frankie?? What is Zach doing in Florida? 

Frankie: I thought this was the right thing to do, let him do what he wants. But now he doesn't even want to talk to me. I hate being this way... I miss him. 

Ariana: You need to get your ass to Boca. Go hangout with Nonna and make yourself completely visible. He needs to know that you are able to be without him, you just don't want to.

Frankie: I was thinking about going and just not telling anyone.

Ariana: You do what you think is best but I hate seeing you like this. All I want to do is blow his shit up on twitter right now! I won't tho, we love him. I know we do. 

Frankie: Thank you for always being so amazing.

Ariana: I have a first class jet blue cabin waiting for you in two hours. Get to the airport. 

Frankie: I love you! 

Ariana: I love you too, big brother! 

 

Incoming call from: Logan

Zach: Hey dude!! You ready to party??

Logan: yeah, man! We gonna pre-funk before the clubs? 

Zach: That's what I was thinkin'! You bring the babes and we'll meet at your place! 

Logan: babes?? Zach, who are you trying to fool? Me? Or yourself?

Zach: I just don't wanna think about anything today! Let's just chill. 

Later that afternoon 

@frankiejgrande So happy to be with my Nonna this week! She's literally perfect!! [picture] 

Text message from Zach:  
Why did you still come to Florida? 

Text message from Frankie:  
I had plans with Nonna. I didn't want to upset her just because you decided you didn't want to be around me. Have fun with your friends tonight, I love you.

Text message from Zach:  
How do you know I'm going out tonight? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Because I know you, rose. I just ask that you please don't anything we'll both regret tomorrow, okay?

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hello?

Zach: Why would you say something like that? 

Frankie: Because you're acting like we're done. It honestly wouldn't surprise me if you were acting like you're single tonight. Just please don't break my heart. 

Zach: babe... I'm sorry. Please know that I would never cheat on you. You know that.

Frankie: Yes, I do know that. However, I'm not sure if you consider it cheating if you hook up with some chick at the bar while you and I are having what you call "space".

Zach: ugh, Frankie. You are driving me crazy. I need to do what I want tonight.

Frankie: I know, so go!! Go have fun, just please remember you have a man who thinks you hung the moon...waiting for you. 

Zach: Have fun with Nonna. I'll text you later. Love you.

Frankie: I love you Zachary. Bye. 

 

Text message from Mommy:  
You and Nonna going to dinner?? 

Text message from Frankie:  
No, I don't feel like leaving the house. I'm staying here with her tonight. Movies and Chinese food! :)

Text message from Mommy;  
Are you sure you don't just want to be available for when Zach calls? Lol. Love you baby boy! Don't worry, he loves you too! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Love you Mommy! 

 

Incoming call from: AJ

Zach: hey buddy! What's up?

AJ: don't hey buddy me! What's up with you? Strigs gets a call from Ari saying Frankie is hysterical. What shit are you doing?

Zach: wait.. You're hanging out with Strigs? Ari called? Why?

AJ: why do you think, dumbass? The man her brother loves decided to have a bachelor pad weekend and nobody is supposed to care?

Zach: What happened to you being MY boy? I wish you were in Florida and then we could all hangout! I'm not going to hurt Frankie, I promise.

AJ: You sure about that? It seems like you already have.

Zach: We'll be fine, don't worry. I'm also pretty sure Ari would be pissed if she knew you called me and told me Frankie was crying. 

AJ: Just be glad I called you and neither of the girls did... Frankie has a lot love backing up your relationship. Remember that. 

Zach: I know, no worries.

Later that night

Text message from Zach:  
What are you doing tomorrow?

Text message from Frankie:  
Not sure. Probably getting together with friends. Why?

Text message from Zach:  
Just wondering. I don't want you wasting your days off just waiting for me.

Text message from Frankie:  
Goodnight Zach. Go have fun, tear it up with some smoke bombs. That's the reason for this trip, right?

@ranceypants We aren't the same person, I wish people would realize that. 

@jonerikgoldberg @ranceypants No you aren't, but there is a difference between single and exclusive. Keep that in mind. 

Text message from Zach:  
Dude! Tell your friends to back off of me! I shouldn't have to be at war with your fish every time I want a day to myself! This is fucking ridiculous! 

Text message from Frankie:  
I cannot control what other people tweet you. I apologize. 

Text message from Zach:  
Why is this such a big deal!?! I wanna hangout with my friends? So what?

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm not the one making it into a big deal. I said it was fine. Stop acting like you broke up with me, unless that's what you want.

Two hours later

Text message from Zach:  
Dude!!! Where are you?? Can't find you bro! You with the blonde?? I'm so wasted! Where youuu at??

Text message from Logan:  
You catch a cab home bro? This chick wants me bad! See ya tomorrow!

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hello *groggily mumbled*

Zach: HEy BABY!!!! 

Frankie: hey, are you drunk?

Zach: now why would I have to be drunk to call my boyfriend! Where are you?

Frankie: Nice to hear that I'm still your boyfriend. I'm in bed, Zach.

Zach: yummmm, I wanna be in your bed. Hmm, baby. I need your cock in my mouth right now. 

Frankie: Zachary, where are you? You need to go home.

Zach: I don't wanna go home babe. I wanna come see you. Please? I need you so bad. 

Frankie: As much as I'd love that. You came here this week for a break from me. Go home to your parents and we can get together tomorrow if you still want to.

Zach: babe!?! Why tho!? Hold on a sec..

Zach: okay, I'm in a cab now. Can I come over? Please tho!?

Frankie: just go home. We can FaceTime when you're in bed okay. For old times sake! 

Zach: Are you pissed that I took pictures with girls?

Frankie: Did you fuck those girls??

Zach: what?!? Of course not! Babe!! What? Why?

Frankie: *laughing* it's okay then! I'm glad you had a good time, baby! You needed it.

Zach: confession tho, I didn't have very much fun. I was wishing you were there. Babe, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much. 

Frankie: I miss you too, baby.  
I'm gonna get my charger and go to the bathroom. FaceTime me when you get in bed.

35 minutes later 

Incoming FaceTime call from: Zach

Frankie: Hi, my beautiful boy! 

Zach: hmmm, babe you look fucking hot.

Frankie: I try for you! Haha. How are you? You tired?

Zach: No, I'm horny as hell. I wish I could suck your cock right now. 

Frankie: ooooh, me too daddy. 

Zach: You stroking yourself yet? let me see..

Frankie: always for you, baby.

Zach: I love you so much. Oohh, God. You are my everything. 

 

The next morning

Text message from Mom:  
Good morning Zachary! Please make sure to clean up Tiger's toys and garbage when you pack his stuff up. 

Text message from Zach:  
Morning mom. Are you still mad that I'm leaving? I'm not sure which day yet, but I'd really like your support on this. I love you.

Text message from Mom:  
I'll always support you. Please make sure you and Frankie are kind with each other's heart. Love is incredible but so dangerous. 

Text message from Zach:  
Thanks mom. Could I bring Frankie to Shabbat dinner tonight? He needs to hangout with the family more.. 

Text message from Mom:  
That will be fine. I'll tell grandma and George.. Dinner is at 6. See you there! 

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hello?

Zach: why'd you answer the phone like that? All timid?

Frankie: honestly, I wasn't sure you'd remember last night. 

Zach: Babe, I wasn't that trashed! I woke up remembering how awful I felt about everything.

Frankie: Me too, baby. I miss you.

Zach: I'm sorry again. Thank you for being so understanding.

Frankie: okay, enough apologies and being sappy. What are you doing today? What's the plan?

Zach: haha, Not a whole lot. Just packing and getting things all sorted out. Oh! Will you come to Shabbat with the family tonight? 

Frankie: .......

Zach: Frankie?? What's wrong?

Frankie: That just makes me so happy. I was convinced you were gonna ends things with us. Yes, of course I'll come to Shabbat. I love you.

Zach: Frankie.. I can't handle an entire day away from you without feeling like I'm gonna die!! I don't think I could ever end things! 

Frankie: I love you so much.

Zach: I love you too, hot stuff! Go have fun with Nonna and come pick me up in a few hours, okay??

Frankie: you got it, my love! 

Three hours later...

@ranceypants I LOVE being in Florida with the most gorgeous boyfriend ever created!! [picture] I love you @frankiejgrande #zankieAF

@frankiejgrande Top down, Starbucks in hand and the man of my dreams by my side!!! [picture] #iloveflorida


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys discover their relationship affects others..

September 5th

Saturday Morning

Text message from Ariana:  
How was Shabbat?? Was it terrifying?

Text message from Frankie:   
No, it was actually pretty amazing. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Jill hugged me and I about died.

Text message from Ariana:  
Whaaaa? That's amazing. Did Kevin give you a bro high five? :) 

Text message Frankie:  
Hahaha. Absolutely. I'm sure Jill still hates me but she's just happy I'm taking Tiger. 

Text message from Frankie:  
How is this going to work if he has to keep choosing me over his family Ari?? 

Text message from Ariana:  
Because you guys are in love.. Don't stress, go enjoy your boyfriend.

That afternoon

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: Hey babe, where are you?

Frankie: The bigger question is where the hell did you go? I woke up from my nap and you weren't there.

Zach: I know. My mom called and wanted to talk. I probably won't be long but I can't avoid her for long.

Frankie: Is everything okay?

Zach: I dunno. I'm just sick of dealing with everything. All I want is to be with you and not have people trying to keep me from you.

Frankie: what?? What is she doing? I thought lastnight was a step in the right direction? God, I'm so confused. 

Zach: I know babe, I'm sorry. Listen, I'll let you know when we're done talking. What day did you want to go back to New York?

Frankie: I don't know, I don't have to be back until the 12th but I wanted to see where you wanted to be for your birthday. Do you want to go back before that?

Zach: aww, babe! You're so amazing. No, I think I want to be here with my family and you. That would make me happiest. 

Frankie: okay then, we'll leave like Thursday? That sound good?

Zach: yes baby, that's sounds perfect. Okay, let me tell my mom our plan and I'll text you before I'm on my way. Don't worry about her okay? She will love you, she's just worried about logistics about my move right now. It'll all be perfect. 

Frankie: sounds great, I love you.

Zach: love you too, bye.

@FrankieJGrande I'm soooo happy to be spending this amazing Labor Day weekend with my beautiful Nonna!!!!! She's perfect! 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande You're pretty perfect too!! Hi Nonna!! 

@frankiejgrande RT @GrandeAF Whyyyy doesn't frankie have his hot ass boyfriend with him!! I'll go keep him company!! Haha. 

 

Text message from Zach:  
Why are you RTing things like that? That just creates drama.

Text message from Frankie:  
I thought it was funny. Relax.

Text message from Zach:   
Oh I'm relaxed...and you'll be paying for that in the bedroom later. 

Text message from Frankie  
Yes please, daddy....

 

Incoming call from: Pizzle

Zach: Hey P! What's up broski?

Pizzle: Can you come get me?

Zach: where are you? What's wrong?

Pizzle: *sniff* I'm at the country club. Please just hurry.

Zach: Peyton. Why are you crying? What happened? 

Pizzle: Just hurry.

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: hey baby

Zach: hey, I don't know what to do. I'm so fucking pissed. 

Frankie: what's going on?

Zach: I'm about to beat down some little 13 year old fuckers is what's gonna happen. 

Frankie: wait. Back up, what? Please don't get arrested. Where are you?

Zach: I'm at my parents' house. I just had to go pick up Peyton from the country club because some asshole kids were picking on him and one of those fuckers actually pushed him down and he got fucking hurt. What am I gonna do?

Frankie: Okay. Slow down. Why were they picking on him?

Zach: because of ME!! How could I not think about Peyton! I'm supposed to protect him, frankie!! How did I think I could just publicly come out and not think about the little pricks that were gonna harass Pizzle. *softly with tears in his voice*

Frankie: I'm coming over. It's going to be okay. 

Zach: No, don't come. I just need to be here for him right now. 

Frankie: why don't you want me to come help? You don't think I know what to say to comfort him.

Zach: Frankie! You're the reason this is happening! I wasn't gay before you. If I didn't fall in love with you, everything would be normal! 

Frankie: wow.. Okay. Well I'll talk to you later then.

Zach: wait.. Frankie, I didn't mean it like that. GAAAHHH!!! I'm just so damn frustrated at everything right now.

Frankie: Yes you did, you meant it. It's okay, I get it. You need to protect Peyton. Text me later.

Zach: Frankie...I love you.

Frankie: I hope so..

 

Text message to Ariana:  
Please be honest with me..how awful was it for YOU when I came out? I know kids teased you, but how bad was it?

Text message from Ariana:  
What? Where is this coming from? It wasn't that bad. I didn't care what they thought.

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm sorry Ari, I'm sorry that my life brought you hardships.

Text message from Ariana:  
Frankie stop. You're perfect. What's going on?

Text message from Frankie:  
Zach called and said he had to pick up Peyton because kids were teasing him and made him cry. I feel so awful and Zach is pissed. 

Text message from Ariana:  
Oh that's sad. Poor Pizzle! But Frankie, this isn't your fault. You guys fell in love, it's nobody's business but yours.

Text message from Frankie:  
Well, when my boyfriend doesn't want me coming over for fear of upsetting his emotionally scarred brother... It becomes a problem. 

Text message from Ariana:  
It'll be okay big brother. I love you. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Love you too, beautiful.

@frankiejgrande Spending the day with Nonna at the casino!! We walked the red carpet!!!!! [picture] [emojis]

 

Text message from Zach:  
Are you having fun? I'm jealous of your day.

Text message from Frankie:  
I wish you were with us! Nonna wants to take us out for dinner tonight if you can. 

Text message from Zach:  
I can't tonight babe. I want to see Nonna soon tho. I love you.

Text message from Frankie:  
See you soon baby, I love you too.

 

Outgoing call to: Rance House

Jill: Hello?

Frankie: Hi Jill, it's Frankie.

Jill: Frankie? Why are you calling the house phone? Zachary is right here, hold on.

Frankie: no, no, no.. Actually, I was calling to talk to Peyton. Is he around?

Jill: Frankie, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. He's dealing with some things today.

Frankie: Things caused by me and my entrance into your life. Please let me talk to him..please?

Jill: okay, fine.

 

Text message from Zach:  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? Why would you go behind my back and call my house!?! I'm so pissed Frankie!! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Calm down. Do you trust me? 

Text message from Zach:   
This is not okay! This is my family, let ME take care of them! 

 

Meanwhile...

Peyton: Hello? Frankie?

Frankie: Hey pizzle buddy, I heard you had a rough day. 

Peyton: Yeah, but whatever. 

Frankie: It's not whatever, Peyton. Those kids were not right to treat you that way. What are you doing tonight? Would you want to go to dinner with me and talk? I promise you, I have some ways to make you feel better about those stupid kids. 

Peyton: ummm. Yeah, sure. Okay.. What time? Wait. I better ask my mom.

Frankie: *laughing* yes, okay. Ask your mom and get my number from Zach. Text me what time you want me to pick you up! 

Peyton: okay, thanks Frankie! You're the man! 

Frankie: Thanks pizzle, can you hand the phone to your extremely angry brother now?

Peyton: yep, have fun with that! 

 

Zach: what? I have nothing to say to you.

Frankie: really? Well, I think you should be telling your wonderful, amazing and sexy boyfriend how incredible he is for making your brother feel better. 

Zach: *trying not to smile* That's not cool babe. You should've asked me before you called. 

Frankie: why?? I'm just trying to help. I'd like my boyfriend back soon, please! 

Zach: Am I even invited to dinner? I do miss you, ya know. It's not fair that pizzle gets to see you. 

Frankie: I'd like to be alone with him if you don't mind. I just would really like to bond with him over this. We both know it's because of me that he's going through this and I know some things that helped Ari when it happened to her. Please, baby?

Zach: okay.. That's fine I guess. Can I see you afterward though? I could really use some Grande kisses tonight...

Frankie: Of course, Zachary! I was hoping you'd come home with me tonight. We have some things to discuss for your birthday and...well, I need you. 

Zach: ugh, you kill me! I'll see you when you come to pick up pizzle. I love you...and Frankie?? Thank you.

Frankie: You're quite welcome, baby. I love you too! 

 

@frankiejgrande I'm SO lucky my boyfriend has such an incredible family!! Hanging out with the coolest 11 year old around tonight!! [picture] #Pizzle 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande Soooo Jealous of both of you right now!! Love you. <3 #bestboyfriend


	6. Necessary Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie planning for Zach's birthday, but will everything be ruined???

Chapter 6

Tuesday September 8th

Text message from Peyton:  
Hey bro! Can you go golfing after school today?

Text message from Zach:  
Let me talk to Frankie about the day, but I think so. Are you sure you want me to pick you up tho?

Text message from Peyton:  
Totally! Can Frankie come too??

Text message from Zach:  
Why do you want Frankie to come? Did you forget that I'm your best friend, broski!?!

Text message from Peyton:  
Let's just say he has a secret weapon to show those creeps to leave me alone! See you later today! Love you!

 

Incoming call: Zach

Frankie: Hey, baby!! I miss you! 

Zach: I miss you too. Where are you? I'm getting tired of waking up alone! 

Frankie: Don't you worry about my whereabouts Zachary! Someone has a birthday tomorrow and I have stuff to do! 

Zach: babe, I told you that all I wanted was to be with you and my family. I don't need anything else.

Frankie: *laughing* Riiight! My boyfriend the king of loving attention, just wants a quiet night at his parents' house for his 25th birthday!? Who do you think I am!?

Zach: *giggles* You are seriously perfect. By the way, what secret weapon do you have to help Peyton and why does he love you more than me now!? 

Frankie: oh nothing big, I may have just told him to threaten those assholes with our famous friends...

Zach: what?! Frankie! You're gonna make Peyton look like a fool! I don't have any famous friends.. Well, besides you and Ari! 

Frankie: Don't worry baby, I've got it under control. Those guys will be sucking up to Pizzle, everyday. 

Zach: okay, whatever..We're golfing with Pizzle this afternoon, that okay? Babe, where are you?? Come back to bed.. I want some Grande lovin'! 

Frankie: hmmm, that sounds delicious! Im excited to golf though, my game is getting better... I'm gonna pass you up soon, tiger! I'll be back in a bit, do you need the car? I totally forgot that I picked you up last night. I'm sorry.

Zach: Nah, that's not it. I just miss you when we're apart. I guess it's still a shock to me that we're gonna be together all the time now. We don't have to fit everything into a few days at a time.

Frankie: Zach.. It's real this time baby, we'll never be separated for a long stretch ever again.

Zach: it's really a dream come true Frankie! 

Frankie: I know, it's amazing! Okay, let me finish my stuff and then I'll make it all up to you...daddy! 

 

@justinbeiber Yo @Ranceypants!?!? When are you gonna bring Pizzle to my show so he can bust a move on stage with me!?! The coolest little bro ever!!! 

 

@Ranceypants WHAAAAA!?!? DEAD. 

@Ranceypants @JustinBeiber Holy shit! Whenever you want dude!! Pizzle is gonna pass out!! 

Text message from Zach:  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!? Frankie!!!!! How!?! What the!?!? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Surprise, baby!!!! Hahaha!   
See why I'm not worried about those losers teasing Peyton anymore! We'll show them this tweet when we pick him up! It's all good! 

Text message from Zach:  
You are so incredible! This will help with brownie points from my mom too.

Text message from Frankie:  
I know how to charm people, baby! We'll all be one big family soon! I love you! See you soon! 

 

Text message from Frankie:  
thank you handsome!! You're amazing. I love you so much!! Hopefully we can get together soon! 

Text message from Justin:  
Anything for you Frankie. You're the man! I still need to meet Zach! So happy for ya buddy! 

 

@FrankieJGrande SOMEBODY amazing has a BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!!! Ahhhh!! I'm so excited for this day, I feel like it's MY birthday!!!! Love you baby! 

@ranceypants @Frankiejgrande You're kinda scaring me babe! Haha! Love you! 

 

@frankiejgrande Live on Periscope..  
Hey guys! I don't have long before Zach figures out we're live.. But those of you who've been sending in gifts for him.. THANK YOU!! I've taken his P.O. Box key and will be collecting everything to take to the party with us tomorrow!!   
Thank you so much for loving my baby almost as much as I do!!   
I have a few more surprises to get in order for him, but I'll have him open everything live! YOU GUYS are our family!!   
Okay, gotta go! Love you! Muah! 

Periscope feed ended... 

 

Text message to Strigs:  
Hey! What time do you and AJ land today?? Remember! Zach can't see you guys until tomorrow night!! 

Text message from Strigs:  
We come in tonight! Oh btw, Logan and Eric asked if we're all going out afterward. He still doesn't like you, I don't get it.

Text message from Frankie:   
Yep, he's just a homophobic douchebag. This is for Zach tho and he's loyal to Logan, so I will deal with it. 

Text message from Strigs:  
He SHOULD be loyal to YOU and stand up to his pig friends. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Strigs. Stop. You know how much I love him. Love you for always having my back tho! Give AJ my love! See you tomorrow! 

 

Outgoing call: Jill Rance Cell 

Jill: hello?

Frankie: Hi Jill! It's Frankie! How are you?

Jill: Good Morning Frankie. How is everything going for tomorrow?

Frankie: It's great! I'm so excited to see him so surprised! All of his friends will be there too! What time do your New York relatives arrive??

Jill: They get in at 3pm and I hear that you have a car picking them up? Frankie, that's not necessary.

Frankie: oh yes it is! It's no problem. I want everything to run smoothly and everyone be at Boomers by 5. So the drivers will take them to the hotel and then bring them to boomers!

Jill: Don't you think this is a little much? It's only his 25th and you're throwing this huge bash for him. Do you even know if he wants to see all of these people? 

Frankie: Jill, I know you don't like me and that's fine.. I can accept that. However, your son is the love of my life. I would celebrate his birth EVERY day if it were possible. This is nothing in comparison to the way he makes me feel every moment. 

Jill: I know you love him Frankie and I'm grateful you take good care of him. It's just going to take a while for all of us to wrap our heads around his new lifestyle. Thank you for taking care of all the arrangements tomorrow. See you at boomers.

 

Later that night 

Text message from Peyton:   
thanks again for golfing bro! You and Frankie are the BEST big brothers ever!! I'm so happy that he makes you so happy! Love ya!

Text message from Zach:  
Anything for you Piz! See you tomorrow after school! Love you! 

 

Text message from Ariana:  
You know I love you, right? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Yes, my goddess.. Why? What's going on? 

Text message from Ari:   
I have one free day.. I'm in San Fran today and Sacramento on Thursday.. 

Text message from Frankie:  
ARI!? NO!?! Are you serious!!!!! You are seriously the BEST sister on the face of the planet!!! 

Text message from Ariana:  
I know! Lol! Can't wait to hug you and see the look on his face! 

 

@frankiejgrande I SERIOUSLY have the BEST people in my life!!!!! I'm so blessed!!! 

Incoming call from: Cody 

Frankie: Hey love! 

Cody: what's up Frankie!? We gonna see you when we get in tomorrow or what?

Frankie: well, I didn't want him to know you were here.. So I'll be busy tomorrow but after that we can openly get together! 

 

Incoming call from: Frankie  
(1) Missed call from: Frankie

Text message from Frankie:  
Please answer the phone baby! You didn't hear what you think you did! Call me please!

Text message from Zach:   
You won't tell me who you were talking to. You won't say what it's about. All I heard was you didn't want someone knowing HE was AT YOUR HOUSE!?!? After tomorrow you can me together openly!?!?!? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Zach, you are going back to feel so dumb later. Please just trust me. Baby, your birthday is tomorrow. People have secrets about birthdays. Please come back.

Text message from Zach:   
This felt too wrong Frankie. I don't know. I'm going to my parents' house for a bit. I'll call you later.

Text message from Frankie:  
It was Cody!! Okay! I wanted to surprise you, it was CODY! Baby, please come back here.

Text message from Zach:  
Nice try. Cody said he was going to Derrick's this week.

Text message from Frankie:  
Wow. Thanks for not believing me. Whatever, just stay at your parents' house tonight.   
Happy fucking Birthday.

 

Outgoing call to: Cody

Cody: ZACH ATTACK!! what's up bro!? 

Zach: Are you coming to Florida tomorrow?? 

Cody: What? No...?? Why would I be doing that? 

Zach: Cody! Tell me the truth. You aren't a good liar. Are you and Derrick coming for my birthday? Did Frankie arrange to surprise me? 

Cody: You seriously figured it out?? Ah man! Frankie's been working on this for days! Dude, don't tell him you know! He'll be crushed man! What, with all your New York relatives and all your friends.. And let's talk about the cars and hotels! Your man is the best! 

Zach: Oh Fuck!!! I'm such a fucking idiot!!!! Dude, Cody... I just messed up man!! I gotta go! See you guys tomorrow!! 

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Go away.

Zach: babe, please unlock the door. Please, I'm so sorry. 

Frankie: Just go. You're right.. I'm awful, I'll sneak around your back.. Just leave. *tears heavy in his voice*

Zach: Frankie! Stop! Look, I'm so sorry I jumped to dumb conclusions. Baby, you are so amazing. All the trouble you've went to for tomorrow. I'm such a complete idiot. Please let me just come home. Please.

Frankie: I am SO hurt right now. I actually thought if something went wrong for tomorrow, it would have something to do with your family hating me.. Not you randomly getting mad at me and doubting our relationship AGAIN!! 

Zach: I'm an idiot. Just unlock the door so I can make it up to you, Frankie...please. 

Frankie: I love you. You can either go back and stay at your parents' house or sleep in the guest room. I need to think about things tonight.. 

Zach: Frankie.. Please. ... Okay, I'll sleep in the guest room. Just let me in. I love you too. 

 

@Frankiejgrande It's midnight!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY @Ranceypants!! I love you! Can't wait to spoil you all day! 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande You are the best boyfriend in the world. I'm seriously SO grateful for you. I love you so much. Thank you for choosing me! 

Text Message from Zach:  
I hate that I'm across the house from you right now.   
Thank you for loving me, Frankie. 

Text Message from Frankie:  
Happy Birthday Zach, I will love you until the day I die.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprises Frankie planned were ruined, can they make it through the party??

Chapter 7

Wednesday Sept 9th 

@Ranceypants RT @WeloveZach HAPPY 25th BIRTHDAY @Ranceypants!!!! We all love you!! Have a great day with your man!! 

 

Text message from Mom:  
Happy Birthday Zachary! I love you! 

Text message from Zach:  
Thank you Ma! I love you!! I'm gonna come over and finish packing in a little bit since we want to leave tomorrow. Are we having family dinner tonight after you get off?

Text message from Mom:  
Yes! You want to go to Boomers as a family? A little more fun than just dinner? Ask Frankie to come. 

Text message from Zach:  
That sounds like fun! I'll tell him. Thank you! 

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Good Morning Birthday Boy! 

Zach: Where are you?

Frankie: I'm in my bed.. Why didn't you just come find me. You're across the house, not the country.

Zach: Because I didn't want to be disappointed when you were gone.

Frankie: I wouldn't let you wake up alone on your birthday.. 

Zach: Well, Ya kinda did. I understand I messed up last night but you didn't even let me apologize. We could've had an amazing night making love lastnight but you sent me to another room for punishment.

Frankie: YOU thought I was cheating on you with another man, in my house where you LIVE with me! HOW am I in the wrong for being upset about that? When will you fucking trust me? I've done nothing wrong to make you not trust me but you won't do it.

Zach: I know, but I just can't help but feel that something better will come along and I'll be out of the closet, moved across the country and alone.

Frankie: Alright well, I'm not going to fight with you on your birthday. As you know, you have a lot of people coming to see you today. So let's just agree to talk about this tomorrow. 

Zach: I thought we were leaving tomorrow? 

Frankie: I don't know, Zach! In my perfect world, yes! We'd leave tomorrow and ride off into the sunset but I'm not moving in with you and living this life of yelling at one another every day because you don't trust me. 

Zach: What?! So I can't come now!? Are you fucking kidding me!! Frankie!! Please!! 

Frankie: No, I'm not saying that at all. Good lord, calm down. Listen, this is dumb. We're in the same house. Just come into the room and we'll talk. I love you. 

 

Text message from Strigs:  
Hey! We're in town! See you at boomers at 5! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Well Zach knows everyone is coming. Had a huge fight last night and the surprise is ruined. You guys can come over and hangout before if you want.

Text message from Strigs:  
Oh shit!! That's awful, I'm sorry! 

Text message from Frankie:   
It's alright, we'll deal with it. Actually do you want to help me pack and send AJ over to the Rance place to keep Zach motivated to pack??

Text message from Strigs:  
Sure! That sounds like a plan! Be there soon! 

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Hey, AJ is coming over there to hangout while you pack. If that's okay? Him and Lauren just got to town.

Text message from Zach:  
God, I'm so sorry I ruined the surprise Frankie. Yeah, that's cool. I'd rather it be you tho. 

Text message from Frankie:  
It's okay. Might as well have fun with your friends on your day, no point in waiting til tonight.

Text message from Zach:  
I didn't tell my mom earlier that I knew, cuz I really don't. You can still go with the surprise plan, babe. Please?

Text message from Frankie:  
Have fun packing and I'll talk to you later.

Text message from Zach:  
Are you packing? Like keeping with the plan to leave tomorrow no matter what?

Text message from Frankie:  
I have to go back tomorrow, regardless. If you don't end up going then I have to get a flight. 

Text message from Zach:  
But you want me to come, right?

Text message from Frankie:  
Stop. You know I do. You need to figure out if you can handle my lifestyle. Out with people for work, schmoozing fans and coworkers, modeling agencies with hot models, flying from place to place. You say you can handle it and then you freak out for no reason. I won't have this cycle continue. Do some soul searching today please. I love you.

Text message from Zach:  
Can you and Strigs come over here soon please? I want nothing else than to hangout the four of us while I pack. Pack your bag and then come help me. I love you.

 

5pm At Boomers

@Ranceypants OMG FAM!!!!! I have the best boyfriend ever!!! All my friends and family in the same place!! All for MY day!! Thank you so much @frankiejgrande! I love you baby! [picture] #familyforever 

@arianagrande HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACH!!! We love you!! So happy to be here for you! [Picture] #Zariana 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande You're perfect, Franklin.. #Zankie4life 

 

@Ranceypants live on YouNow:

Zach: YOU GUYS!!! Are you kidding me!!!! Frankie brought all the gifts you guys sent me and I'm dying!! Like are you freaking kidding me!?! FAM!!! You're the best!!! Thank you all so much!! 

Frankie: He loved everything you guys! Hey everyone say hiiii to the party!!!! 

Zach: yes, for sure! Everyone say hi!! You guys have any questions for me real quick then I'm gonna go rock some mini golf and rock climbing!! 

Fan: Are you going back to NY with Frankie? 

Zach: Yes! Yes I am! 

Frankie: well, we're gonna see if it works with his schedule! 

Zach: No, I'm going. 

Frankie: we'll let you guys know soon! 

Fan: what's going on?? Are you guys fighting? Why did Zach just walk away?? 

AJ: Hey guys! We're gonna end this now! Have a good night and thank you for all your gifts to Zach!! 

Ranceypants ended the broadcast..

 

Incoming call from: Mom

Zach: hello? *sniff*

Jill: Are you okay? Where'd you go?

Zach: Why doesn't he want me?? Why'd he do that?

Jill: He's scared baby boy. He loves you. 

Zach: I'm so embarrassed to storm out like that but I didn't want to start yelling.

Jill: it's okay. We'll figure it out. Come out here and enjoy the rest of your guests here..

Zach: where is he?

Jill: Joan and Ari took him for a little walk. He needed some fresh air.

Zach: okay, thanks mom.

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Hey, I'm gonna leave so you can enjoy everyone else. You deserve to have fun. I'm sorry.

Text message from Zach:  
It's not fun without you, don't you get that? This night is ruined because the love of my life doesn't fucking want me. 

Text message from Zach:   
Go ahead and leave. Why don't you go back to New York while you're at it. 

Text message from Frankie:  
That's mature.. Just say the word Zach and I'll be gone. I want you happy. I love you so much that I want you to be happier than I am. So if I'm not making you happy then I need to leave. 

 

Text message from Ariana:  
Where are you? Can we talk? I came to town for one night to see you. Meet me at the arcade section please?

Text message from Zach:  
Thank you for coming Ari. I love you no matter what. I'll meet you there. Does he hate me?

Text message from Ariana:  
That's a dumb question. He loves you more than anything. He's hurting, Zach. 

 

Text message from AJ:   
Hey buddy! We're gonna head out. Pizzle just kicked my ass in air hockey tho! He's waiting for you to challenge him! We go back to NYC on Saturday, so if you go tomorrow we'll see you soon! 

Text message from Zach:  
Thanks for coming out here, bro! I'll let you know what happens tomorrow but something tells me that Strigs will know before I do. 

@logan_rose Killin' some go karts at @ranceypants' birthday party!!! We're gonna get TURNT!!!!

@Ranceypants Thank you to everyone who traveled from near and far for my party!! We all had a great time! Thanks again FAM for the gifts! #blessed 

@Ranceypants Special thank you to the Grandes for making time for me today! Love you all so much! @joangrande @arianagrande #NonnaGrande 

@ArianaGrande @Ranceypants We love you too, so much! You're family to us and always will be! 

@frankiejgrande @Arianagrande Have a good trip back to the tour sissy!! Love you! Thank you for coming! 

@Ranceypants @frankiejgrande Thank you for my party baby. I love you more than anything in the world. #marrymesomeday 

Incoming call: Zach

Frankie: hey Zach. That hashtag was a little much, don't you think?

Zach: No, I don't. I am marrying you someday. I'm not letting you push me away Frankie. Have you left yet?

Frankie: left where, boomers? Yes. I just got home.

Zach: Oh. Did Ari leave yet? She and I had a nice talk.

Frankie: I'm glad, she loves you. But yeah, she left. She has to perform in California tomorrow. 

Zach: Thank you for my party. I really do love you, ya know. 

Frankie: I know you do, Zach. I love you too. 

Zach: then why can't we make it work Frankie?! I'm literally going to die if you go to New York without me. I can't do it. 

Frankie: Did you ask Derrick and Cody how long they are staying? Maybe you should hangout with them tonight at their hotel. You'd have a lot of fun.

Zach: Because I want to be in bed with you. Why can't you understand that? Frankie. Just stop, please! *crying noises*

Frankie: Baby. Please don't cry. You tell me what to do.. Do I just wait for you to decide that you will trust me? Do I buy a plane ticket for tomorrow? What?? Because I keep going back and forth in my head. I really don't know what the best thing is right now. 

Zach: Just please come get me.. I wanna come home to you. I don't care if we go hangout with Derrick and Cody, or mommy and Nonna! I don't care babe. I just need to be holding your hand right now. 

Frankie: Okay, I'm trusting you to know what you need. Okay?   
I'm sorry for making you upset during your party.. I love you. Where am I going? 

Zach: I'm at the bar down the street from boomers. I didn't want to leave without you. 

Frankie: Seriously?! I thought you would go with your parents! 

Zach: I know, I wanted to be alone. My mom has all my gifts tho.

Frankie: No she doesn't. I do. I took everything from the party. I also have all your stuff from your parents' house. It was all part of the plan. They would bring all your packed luggage to the party and I would whisk you away. I guess that didn't go as planned.

Zach: *crying sound* I'm sorry I've fucked everything up with my crazy thoughts. 

Frankie: That's just it, Zach. It's not crazy. What we are and what we have.. That's the crazy part. Our relationship hasn't been normal from the start and trying to have a normal relationship isn't working. 

Zach: But I WANT you!!! You can't tell me that won't work.

Frankie: I think we just need to figure out what will work. We're a work in progress.. I want you too, for the record. I'm coming to get you now. 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on YouNow:

Zach: Hey Fam!! I wanted to say thanks again for everything tonight! As you can see, it's super late and I'm in bed but I wanted to apologize for earlier. I love you guys so much! 

Fan: Are you Frankie okay?! Are you fighting.

Zach: Me and Frankie are good, no worries. We're both just stressed about being away from each other. He's going back to New York tomorrow and we're trying to figure out when I'm gonna come.   
*teary eyed look*

Frankie: Hey guys!! You all have to take care of my man while I'm gone, okay?!? *holding Zach's hand*

Zach: I love you baby, come here.. *kisses frankie* 

Fan: OMG, you guys are the cutest! 

Frankie: Okay guys, I'm taking Zach's attention for the next few hours! He'll talk to you tomorrow!! 

Zach: Night FAM!! *wink*   
Ranceypants ended broadcast..

The next morning 4:30am

Text message from Zach:  
Mom... Are you awake??

Text message from Jill:  
Yes? What's wrong?

Text message from Zach:  
I have to go with him, Mom. I can't stay here and let him go without me. What do I do??

Text message from Jill:  
Do you know what time he's leaving?

Text message from Zach:   
Doug is picking him up at 8.. Do I call Doug and cancel his flight?? I can't let him leave.

Text message from Jill:  
If you don't think he will get mad? Call Doug and see if they can cancel or switch the dates for another time. You need to be SURE this is what you want. If you go with him, it has to be for good! No more games! 

Text message from Zach:   
I know, thanks Mom. He's IT for me! 

 

Text message from Zach:  
Doug? Are you awake?

Text message from Doug:  
Zach? Is Frankie okay?

Text message from Zach:  
Yes, he's still sleeping. Can you please cancel his flight for today? He's coming with me.

Text message from Doug:  
I can't do that without his permission Zach! He'll fire me! 

Text message from Zach:  
Please Doug!? I'm not letting him go without me. Just see if you can switch it for a different day? 

Text message from Doug:  
How about I call at 7:40 and if you've talked him into it by then, I will cancel.. That okay?

Text message from Zach:  
Yeah, that will work. Thanks Doug!

 

Text message from Zach:   
We'll be by the pick up Tiger around 8:30! Thanks for everything! I love you! 

Text message from Jill:  
You're welcome son. See you soon! Love you too! 

 

@ranceypants Rise and Shine!!!! You all need to wake up and get ready for #ZankieRoadTrip!!!! Gonna be EPIC!!!! Once @frankiejgrande wakes up, we're headed to NYC!!!!!!!!

@frankiejgrande @Ranceypants ummm.. What????


	8. Bend In the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head off into the sunset... Or do they?

Chapter 8  
Thursday September 10th

Early Morning

Outgoing call to: Mommy 

Joan: hey baby boy, what's up?

Frankie: Hi mommy, I need some advice.

Joan: Okay. Are you taking off soon?

Frankie: that's the thing, Zach wants me to cancel the flight and drive with him. He wants to come and I just don't know if he should. 

Joan: Have you not made up yet? Where is he now?

Frankie: He's picking up Tiger and saying goodbye to his parents. So I guess we've made up and he's coming?? I don't know, it just feels strange. I just don't want to let me guard down and start living with him to have him then find a dumb excuse to break up and come back here.

Joan: Frankie. You love that boy so much that if he did come back to Florida that wouldn't matter. 

Frankie: I know! I told him that we should just do the long distance thing for a while longer and our visits every few weeks would be amazing. But he won't go for it. He says he wants to be with me, live with me and have a real relationship.

Joan: Why is this a bad thing?

Frankie: Because, every time we try to be normal we fuck it up! I'm so scared that we'll end up hating eachother and everything will be ruined. 

Joan: You've never been this serious and it scared you, I get it. However, Zach loves you more than life itself and he won't stop trying until you are happy. I really believe that. 

Frankie: So I should just cancel the flight, have a road trip with him and pretend like life is perfect?? We're hardly even taking. We slept in the same bed and didn't even touch. 

Joan: You probably had yourself cocooned in the blankets on purpose, Frankie. Haha. You have to let him in. He's not going to try to hurt you. If he does it's just him being in his first real relationship EVER. You'll work through everything together and grow stronger. This love is too great to give up on, son.

Frankie: *teary voice* Thank you for always being so amazing! I love you! 

Joan: I love you too! Have a great road trip and make sure to take turns driving so neither one of you gets tired. Stop to sleep a couple days too.

Frankie: We're stopping in North Carolina I think..I had originally planned a romantic night at a bed and breakfast to celebrate our new life together, so we'll see how that goes. I miss him, a lot. So we'll be good, don't worry! Talk to you soon! 

 

@Ranceypants Time to goooo!!!!! Leaving my home state to go live with the love of my life @FrankieJGrande in NYC!! Get ready FAM!! #ZankieRoadtrip 

@frankiejgrande @Ranceypants Well, you need to come pick me up, love! Lol. 

 

Incoming Call from Zach:

Frankie: Hey Zach

Zach: When will you call me baby agin?

Frankie: seriously?! Are we going to argue first thing. 

Zach: I'm sorry,, you're right. I want to have fun with you. Did you cancel your flight? 

Frankie: Not yet, Buu-

Zach: Why? Why haven't you? I don't understand. 

Frankie: Zach! Will you shut up for a second, geez. I was gonna say, Doug is talking to them right now. Calm down. It's taken care of. 

Zach: Oh okay. Whew. I'm sorry.

Frankie: Stop apologizing! It's fine! We're fine, okay? God. We need to get out of this funk! I'm going to go crazy. Where are you? 

Zach: I'm almost there.. Are we gonna just leave?

Frankie: Yes, I was thinking we'd stay in Raleigh tonight. Is that okay? There's a cute bed & breakfast and it looked amazing. Would you like that?

Zach: oh my gosh, babe! That's sounds amazing! Oh god, I just want to hold you. I've missed you so much baby.

Frankie: I miss you too, so much. We do need to talk about where your head is at, but I really need you to be inside of me too. So that needs to happen.. 

Zach: Frankie!!! *laughing* it's too early for that talk! Geez! Haha! Love you babe, be home soon. Tiger is excited to see you.

Frankie: Well, it's been way too long! Love you too, baby. I'm excited! 

5 hours later 

@FrankieJGrande This drive is so damn beautiful!!!! The scenery is pretty too! {wink emoji} [picture] #ZankieRoadtrip 

@FrankieJGrande Can't wait to see you guys!! RT @MammaMiaMusical Don't miss our FINAL SHOW this Saturday!! So many alumni will be there!! 

Incoming Call: Jon-Erik

Frankie: Hi love!! How are you!? 

Jon Erik: I'm good! How's the drive?? You guys gonna be here tomorrow? 

Frankie: it's actually amazing! We've been having a lot of fun! Although we may need to work on Zach's harmonizing.. *both laughing* but yes, we'll be home tomorrow night! 

Jon Erik: that's great, all I need is more competition in the industry! Haha! Well, I was just getting the last of my stuff out and thought we'd have a party to welcome you home. What do you think? 

Frankie: I'm still sad you're moving out tho. However, I do like parties! Promise me that you'll come over late at night so we can have Harry Potter marathons and make up dance routines?? 

Jon Erik: Always, Frankie.. You know that. It's just time for you and Zach to have a regular lifestyle just the two of you. 

Frankie: God, don't say that. We're not good at regular.  
*holds Zach's hand*

Jon Erik: You'll be fine! So we'll see you tomorrow night. I'll order some food and invite some people. You want Cody? I know Zach gets jealous sometimes? 

Frankie: *Laughing* Why the heck not. He needs to work on that anyway! Make sure to invite AJ with Strigs. I'm pretty sure they are official now. 

Jon Erik: Sure thing, see you tomorrow. Be safe!

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: FAM!!! What's up guys!! We're on the road and it's so amazing!! 

Frankie: we've been driving foreeeeeeever!!! 

Zach: haha! Don't listen to him Fam, he just started his shift! I've been the muscle in this operation! 

Frankie: We need to stop soon for Tiger, baby. 

Zach: Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay guys! You can stop with us! We haven't shown you anything yet! We're in North Carolina now, almost to where we're staying tonight! 

Frankie: aahhhh, I cannot wait to be in that hot tub tonight. You guys enjoy Zach now because he's mine later! 

Zach: oh god, please now! *laughing*  
Okay! We've found a field by a gas station so Tiger can run free for a few! What are you guys up to? Any questions for us? 

Fan: When's the wedding date? Haha.

Zach: *whispers* Shhhh... I have plans, but don't tell him!

Frankie: *slaps zach* stop lying! That's so far down the road, we can't even see the map yet! *laughing*

Zach: ouch! Frankie! Well, maybe I DID want to marry you! 

Frankie: Oh fuck! Thanks a lot you guys!! No we'll have tension again! 

Fan: where is Zach living?

Frankie: With me of course!  
*kisses Zach's cheek*

Zach: I'm so happy. I can't wait to wake up to this beautiful face everyday! 

Frankie: Wow, baby! You didn't even look at a mirror when you said that! Hahaha.

Zach: rude! *laughing* Okay FAM! We're gonna play with Tiger a few minutes and then meet you guys in Raleigh!

Frankie: Byeeee!!! 

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast

 

Outgoing call to: 911

Operator: What is your emergency?

Zach: OH my god.. Oh my god, my boyfriend isn't breathing... HELP!!! 

Operator: Sir, where are you? What happened?

Zach: We're in our car, upside down. Please send help, I can't hear Frankie breathing. Oh my god! I can't get to him. The seatbelt is stuck. Help! 

Operator: Okay, I tracked your car with the GPS and the ambulance is on its way, stay with me. Can you touch him? Can you check his pulse?

Zach: Yeah, yeah I can barely reach his neck.. But I can't see his chest rising, oh my god. Fuck, Frankie.. You can't do this to me.  
*crying hysterically*

Operator: Okay Sir, put your two fingers on his neck and see if you feel his pulse..

Zach: okay, okay... I can do this.. Baby, please.. Please come back to me.. *checks pulse*

Zach: YES! Oh god. I feel it. 

*Sirens Blaring*

Incoming Call: Joan

Zach: Hello *sniff*

Joan: Zach! Oh my god! Where's Frankie now? Is he okay??

Zach: Hi Mama Joan *sniff* We just got to the hospital from the life flight. They have him back in the trauma room. I'm just sitting here, I need to see him. *crying*  
I'm so sorry mama, I'm so sorry. I distracted him with stupid jokes and he went off the road. Then we swerved and hit oncoming traffic.. I'm so fucking stupid..

Joan: Zach, honey calm down. The hospital called me because I'm his emergency contact. I believe he'll be okay. You need to get checked out too.. 

Zach: I did, I'm fine. Couple bruised ribs but mostly freaking out about him. He was so still, he wouldn't answer me..

Joan: Sweetheart, he was just asleep. It's going to be okay. They said he woke up in the helicopter. Didn't he?

Zach: Yes, he did. For a minute and I've never been so happy to see those eyes! Then he was in so much pain they gave him medicine to go back to sleep. God, I'm just so scared. OH MY GOD! TIGER!! Where's Tiger!? Joan! What happened to my baby?? 

Joan: It's okay, we'll find him. I'm on my way and I'll call the officers that answered to the crash and we'll find Tiger. Don't worry, baby. I'll find him for you. Just a couple hours and I'll be there too. Did you call your mother? 

Zach: Not yet. But I will. Ari didn't cancel her show did she? Frankie will be pissed. 

Joan: No, it's okay. She's coming later tonight. No worries. Listen, go get some coffee and call your mom. See you soon, okay.

Zach: okay mama Joan, thank you. Love you. 

Joan: love you too, sweet boy.

 

Outgoing call to: Mom

Jill: Hello Zachary, how are you? 

Zach: Ma... I'm at the hospital. We got into a wreck and Frankie had to be life flighted. I'm so fucking scared Ma. *crying sounds*

Jill: Oh my god! Why didn't anyone call me?! Are you alright??

Zach: Didn't you hear me?! Frankie was life flighted!?! Don't you fucking care?!? 

Jill: of course I do, I'm just concerned for my son first and foremost. Are you okay?

Zach: yeah. I'm sorry. Yes, I'm okay. Few bruised ribs and some scrapes on my face. But Frankie was unconscious and has a broken wrist, sprained ankle and they have to look at his insides to see what else. He wasn't awake, I thought I lost him forever! 

Jill: I'm so sorry baby boy. Is anyone with you? 

Zach: Not yet, Joan is on her way tho. We're in North Caroline like three miles from where we were stopping for the night. God!! I was so fucking stupid to distract him!!! I just want him to be okay! 

Jill: Zach, he'll be okay. Your love will give him strength. I know it will. Keep me updated.

@ArianaGrande Great show today babes, hey do my family a favor and send out positive vibes to @frankiejgrande and @ranceypants !! Let them know you love them!! On my way to them now! 

@Ranceypants @Arianagrande We love you so much. Get here soon.

 

Text Message from Ariana:  
Hey love, I just felt like we needed all the prayers and vibes possible.

Text message from Zach:  
Yeah, that's good. Can't wait to see you. They are taking me back to see Frankie in a few minutes. Just got him set up in his own room. Admitted for the night.

Text message from Ariana:  
He'll be okay, Zach. Thank you for taking care of him. Thank you for loving him. 

Text message from Zach:  
He chose me first. :) See you soon.

 

Incoming Call: Duke Raleigh Hospital

Zach: Hello?

Nurse: Mr. Rance?

Zach: Yes? Is Frankie okay?

Nurse: He's actually wondering where you are, Sir. He's in room 524 and he's waiting to see you.

Zach: Thank you, I'm on my way.


	9. Bruised Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident and back to reality!

Chapter 9  
Friday September 11th

Early Morning

Text Message from Joan:  
Let me know when you're awake.

Text message from Zach:  
I'm awake, just staring at Frankie sleep. Why aren't you back yet?

Text message from Joan:  
I came back but you two were sleeping so soundly, I went to the hotel to make sure Ari got in okay.  
Also, we found Tiger! He didn't leave the car until it was towed away and then the officer had him.

Text message from Zach:  
OH THANK GOD!! thank you mama Joan! What do I do with him while we're here?

Text message from Joan:  
No worries Zach. He's with us and will be with Toulouse and Sirius while we're here. 

Text message from Zach:  
Thank you so much. Come see your boy. He should be waking up soon.

Text message from Joan:  
We're on our way.

 

Outgoing call to: Lauren

Strigs: Oh my god, Hi! How is he?

Zach: Hey Strigs, he's okay. By some miracle there's no internal injuries. Could've been way worse. 

Strigs: That's amazing! What a strong man he really is! 

Zach: I know, he's so incredible. I almost lost him, Lauren. I don't know what I would've done. 

Strigs: But you didn't, none of us did! This is so incredible, we need to celebrate when he feels up to it! When do you come home?

Zach: The doctors have to check him out again this afternoon but we should be able to leave tonight they said! His wrist is broken and ankle is sprained so he's in a boot but he should be up and walking soon.

Strigs: that is SO awesome! Okay, give him a gentle hug from me and we'll see you guys tomorrow.. I'm leaving take out from a few places in the fridge for when you get home! Love you both.

Zach: Thanks, Strigs. We love you too! 

Later that day..

Text message from Frankie:  
Where did you go? I need you next to me.

Text message from Zach:  
Crap, I wanted to be back by the time you woke up. I had to go sign papers for the car to be impounded and get our personal stuff out of it. 

Text Message from Frankie:  
I just want you here. I can't go back in a car Zach. Btw, it sucks texting with one hand.

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: thank you, I should've just called you.

Zach: Babe, please just try to sit back and relax. We are going to handle everything. Do you like the new phone Ari picked out for you? 

Frankie: yeah, it's fine. I'm so mad about my phone.

Zach: Frankie, you're alive. I don't give a shit about your phone.

Frankie: I know, you're right. I'm sorry. Are you almost done? I just need you to hold me. 

Zach: Yep, I'll be back soon. Have Ari perform for you. You're almost as exciting as the staples center. Love you babe.

Frankie: I'm so sad she had to cancel that.. She's so amazing.

Zach: She sure is, see you soon.

 

Outgoing call to: Jon-Erik

Jon Erik- Hey buddy!! How are you feeling?

Frankie: Hey love, I'm good. Thank god I got to keep my old number! 

Jon Erik: Hahaha! You're ridiculous!! I'm glad you're feeling better. Does your body hurt?

Frankie: My ribs feel like shit and I have a black eye..my wrist is in a cast and my ankle is in a boot but thank god I should be dancing again in a few weeks. 

Jon Erik: Good! The Queen needs to dance! Hey listen, Zach was really terrified.. I don't think you ever need to worry about him not sticking around. His world was crumbling last night.

Frankie: Really? Yeah, he's been wonderful. I just don't want him to leave my side, ever. I'm excited to get home. 

Jon Erik: How is that happening by the way? 

Frankie: We're taking Ari's plane tonight when I get released. I can't handle getting back in a car for that long right now. Just from JFK to the apartment will be bad enough. 

Jon Erik: You can handle it tho, you can do anything. After last night, I really believe that now. Love you buddy, happy you're safe.

Frankie: Love you too, see you soon! 

 

Evening

@Frankiejgrande Hey guys! Sorry we've been out of touch. Had a bit of a hiccup in our plans...but now I have a pink sparkly cast!!!! This must be a special power right!?! :) [picture] #Zankieroadtrip 

@Frankiejgrande Guess what else!?! I have the BEST man ever!!! @ranceypants is the strongest, most sexy and nurturing person ever! Thank you for taking care of me baby! I love you the most. 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande I'm just glad you're okay babe! Let's go LIVE tonight on the plane and talk to the FAM!! Love you baby. #Zankieforlife 

 

Incoming Call from: Ariana

Frankie: Hi sister!! How are you?

Ariana: I'm good, but how are YOU? 

Frankie: I'm scared, Ari. I don't want to get in that car.. But I need to get on the plane. 

Ariana: It will be okay, Frankie. We have your pain medication for you and you'll probably just get knocked out. Where's Zach?

Frankie: Sitting next to me with his head on my legs, asleep. He's being so ridiculous, he won't lay with me because he thinks it'll hurt me. I'm worried about him.

Ariana: You both will be amazing once you're home. We're coming to pick you up soon and then we'll fly right out. You'll be okay. 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: Hey FAM!! We're coming to you live from 40,000 feet! Thank god for wifi!! 

Frankie: *voice only* Hey guys! I look a little rough right now, so you can only hear me! We love you tho! 

Fan: what happened Frankie!?! Are you okay?!? 

Zach: He's okay guys.. We uh.. We.... Ahh. Hold on a sec guys. 

Frankie: *grabbing Zach's hand-* We were in an accident yesterday and it was terrifying. We came out of it pretty much unscathed tho.

Zach: We're lucky to be alive fam. Please tell your family and friends you love them as much as you can.  
*tears in his eyes*

Frankie: Zach, come here.. 

Zach: *scoots closer to frankie* 

Frankie: Baby, I'm okay. I'm here, stroking your face, holding your hands. I'm alright. 

Zach: *crying* I know. You are now but babe, you were so cold. You wouldn't answer me. Baby, I almost lost you. What would I have done?! You are my world. 

Fan: OMG OMG!! YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT!!!

Fan: It was that serious!? OMG Frankie almost died!?! Whaaaaa...

Frankie: *teary voice* Baby, I love you and I'm here, always. I was sleeping and now I'm awake and full of life. WE get to move on and be alive together, living the life we've been dreaming about!! Time to Shine Bright!! 

Zach: I want to kiss you so bad, but that cut on your lip..

Frankie: I don't care. Kiss me, heal my lips with yours. *kissing* 

Zach: okay FAM! We're gonna go lie down for a little bit. Frankie needs to stretch out his legs. 

Frankie: Thank you for all the well wishes! It was scary for a bit but now, we're just so blessed!! Love you all! 

@ranceypants ended the broadcast.

 

@FrankieJGrande Home sweet home!!!! So happy to have my man here with me forever!!! [picture] #ZankietakesNYC

 

@Ranceypants Tiger already loves it here!! Look how handsome he is with the Manhattan skyline behind him!! [picture] #TigerGrande 

 

Incoming call from: Jon-Erik 

Frankie: Hello, handsome! 

Jon Erik: hey!! How are you?? You home?

Frankie: Yep, Zach just helped me shower and now in bed! Going to rest for tomorrow! 

Jon Erik: Wait.. You're still coming?? Frankie, that's insane! It's 11pm and you just got back from the hospital in North Carolina! You won't possible be ready to be in public and at a show by 6pm tomorrow! 

Frankie: shhh, don't yell! I don't want Zach to hear you! Jon Erik, I HAVE to go! Its's Mamma Mia!! My cast and crew, my Broadway family! 

Jon Erik: what will you do when everyone hugs you and sets your bruised and cracked ribs on fire!! 

Frankie: I'll shift on my feet.. I can handle it! 

Jon Erik: How are you gonna hide it from Zach? He's gonna freak out. I'm surprised he's not in earshot right now, so protective of you now! 

Frankie: I'm telling him tonight, I'll do it.

Jon Erik: Good luck with that! Let me know about tomorrow! 

 

Text message from Zach:  
You aren't going. You can be mad all you want, not talk to me.. Whatever. You're not going to a fucking Broadway show tomorrow. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Excuse me, but I'm a grown ass man and I'll make the decision to go or not on my own. 

Text message from Zach:  
FRANKIE! You have to take pain meds every two hours and can't stand up without shooting pain in your foot. You're not fucking going!  
You almost fucking DIED FRANKIE! How do you NOT understand this!!!!

Text message from Frankie:  
Where are you anyway? Why not just come and talk to me? 

Text message from Zach:  
In the other bedroom. Didn't want to hurt you when I slept. Tiger is a good cuddle partner!

Text message from Frankie:  
Two things.. I'm going tomorrow. You may come with to watch me if you'd like? But I'm going..  
Second thing, is that I need your hot little ass in my bed now!! There is A LOT I can do with one leg and one hand!!

Text message from Zach:  
Okay, okay fine. This discussion isn't over but I want you so bad!! I'm excited for you to teach me everything you know, baby!! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Oh That'd be my pleasure!!


	10. Denial and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie pushes himself too hard and makes Zach angry.. Does zach go too far?

Chapter 10

Saturday September 12

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hey baby

Zach: where the fuck are you?

Frankie: I had to get to the theatre.

Zach: umm.. What?! You send me Starbucks and the store so you can sneak out?! Oh my god, Frankie. You are such an asshole.

Frankie: What was I supposed to do?! You won't let me fucking breathe. I get it, you were scared. But I'm okay and I need to see this show close.

Zach: I am so angry. You know what?! Have a good fucking day. Have fun being so sore you can't move tomorrow, don't come crying to me.

Frankie: You're overreacting, completely.

Zach: goodbye 

 

Outgoing call to: AJ

AJ: hey bro! How's it goin?

Zach: Hey man, are you home? 

AJ: Yeah, Lauren just left for the theatre so I'm gonna watch some football. You wanna come over?

Zach: Yes! That sounds fantastic.. I'm grabbing some beer on the way! 

AJ: Sounds good! See ya soon! 

 

Three hours later

Incoming call from: Frankie  
(1) Missed call from: Frankie

Text message from Frankie:  
So you're still mad at me?? I'm fine, Zach. Moving slow and not touching many people, but I'm okay baby.

Text message from Zach:  
That's nice. I'm busy. Leave me alone. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Zach, please don't be like this. I'm sorry for lying to you this morning. Baby, I was feeling smothered. But I know it's just because you care. Please call me.

 

@ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: What up fam!! What's goin on!? I'm chillin' with my boy AJ, having some brews and watching football!! 

Fan: Why aren't you taking care of Frankie?

Zach: Don't worry about him guys, he's fine without me. He's fucking running all over the city. Doesn't need me. 

AJ: No boyfriend talk today, remember! Just bro time! How about them Gators!!! 

Zach: YAASSSS!!! The Gators are incredible!! 

Fan: you guys drunk?? It's only 4pm! Haha! 

Zach: Why the hell shouldn't I be drunk?! It feels good this way! 

Zach: *looks at phone* DENIED!!! hangout with your friends, asshole! I don't need you!! 

Fan: OMG! Was that Frankie!? You guys fighting again!? Do you even like eachother!?!

AJ: oooookay, We're gonna end this..

Zach: No, no, no, noooooo. I wanna answer this!!! YES we fucking like eachother!! I just love him more! I want him fucking safe and around for a while and he doesn't care! He doesn't care about my feelings, he doesn't care about ME!!!!!!!!!!  
*teary eyed*

AJ: Goodbye you guys! Have a good night! 

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast

 

(1) Missed call from: Frankie 

 

@Ranceypants RT @zachsbestfan WHAT is up with @frankiejgrande how does he not appreciate his hot boyfriend!?! 

@Ranceypants RT @pickmezach Umm.. If you're taking applications for a new boyfriend, I'm here! Forget about @frankiejgrande!!! 

 

@frankiejgrande SO HAPPY a to see so many of my Broadway loves at the @MammaMiaMusical final show!!! Now, to go relax with my sexy man!! 

@Ranceypants RT @zachismine Good look trying to find your boyfriend @FrankiejGrande , he'd rather be with other people!! 

Outgoing call to: AJ

AJ: hey Frankie, what's up?

Frankie: Will you please get him to stop Retweeting awful things? This is not going to end well.. 

AJ: Well, I've been trying to take away his phone., he's just angry you left the house.

Frankie: Well, he needs to get over it. He's making a mockery of our relationship at this point. 

Zach: *screaming in the background* I DONT FUCKING CARE!!! Leave me alone!!! 

Frankie: Alright AJ, I'm going to soak in the tub, take some pain meds and go to bed early. When he's not drunk anymore tell him he's welcome to come home anytime. I'm sorry you have to deal with this.

AJ: No worries, buddy. I'm totally fine. I think Strigs will be here later to help me! Haha. Have a good night and get some rest.

 

@FrankieJGrande I'll be SO happy when I get this damn cast off!! Hard to soak in the tub with my arm hanging out! Haha! #butimalive 

@jonerikgoldberg @frankiejgrande Stopping at the Bucks before coming, need anything from the store? 

@ranceypants @jonerikgoldberg You don't live there anymore, you forget that? 

@jonerikgoldberg @Ranceypants Yes, I know that! But here I am, going to take YOUR dog for a walk because YOU aren't there. Don't start with me, Rance.

 

Incoming call: Jon-Erik

Frankie: really, rose?? 

Jon Erik: I'm sorry! He just pisses me off! Why would he leave you to fend for yourself when you can hardly move without hurting.

Frankie: Because I haven't told him how much pain I'm in. I really wanted to do the show today and he totally would've blocked the door of he knew how much I actually hurt. 

Jon-Erik: You guys really need to learn to communicate. This relationship is nuts. 

Frankie: *laughing* I know, we're ridiculous. It's just so passionate, we haven't figured out how to just chill out. Anyway, I'm actually exhausted. Would you mind if we just watched a movie and snuggled after you walked tiger for me?

Jon-Erik: I'll watch a movie for sure Frankie, but if Zach comes home and we're snuggling?!? He would kill me! 

Frankie: Well, that's probably true but I don't think he's coming home tonight. We'll see. 

Jon-Erik: okay well, I'm almost there . I'll just let myself in and get tiger out for his walk.. Enjoy your bath. 

Frankie: Thank you for being the best friend ever! 

 

Text message from Zach:  
Your friend is NOT taking my dog for a walk! You need to do it. 

Text message from Frankie:   
Zach, I can't right now. It's either Jon-Erik or you sober up and come home. I'm in the tub and I can hardly move without shooting pain. You want to hear me say you were right!? Well, you were. I'm exhausted and in so much pain, I've learned my lesson.

Text message from Zach:  
You're really in pain? Like how much? Should you go get checked out?

Text message from Frankie:   
I think I'll be okay, thank you for asking tho. I'm just going to take meds and sleep. Just please don't give Jon-Erik a hard time about helping me take care of tiger.

Text message from Zach:   
I'm sorry you're in pain. No matter how mad I am, I don't want you hurting.

Text message from Frankie:   
Thanks, baby. Maybe I'll see you later.

 

@PerezHilton WOW!! How crazy will this @frankiejgrande love triangle twitter war get with @Ranceypants and his BFF @jonerikgoldberg ?!?! #MessyAF 

@Ranceypants @PerezHilton You are ridiculous dude! You are nobody! Thank you @jonerikgoldberg for helping out when I can't be home! Love you @frankiejgrande :)

 

Incoming call from:Jon-Erik

Zach: Hey man, sorry about earlier.

Jon Erik: No worries, listen... something's wrong with frankie.

Zach: WHAT do you mean!? What's going on?  
*jumps up to grab his shoes*

Jon Erik: He's on the bed curled up in the fetal position just moaning and crying.. I don't know. 

Zach: I'm on my way home.. Should you call the ambulance?

Jon Erik: He says he doesn't want to. He just wants you. 

Zach: I'm coming. Let me talk to him.

Frankie: *crying sounds* baby???

Zach: shhhh, it's okay babe. What hurts? I'm on my way. Why do you hurt?

Frankie: I think its my ribs? I'm not sure but oh my god, it fucking hurts.. I can't straighten my body. God, I'm so scared. What's happening!? I can't really breathe very well..

Zach: baby, we need to call 911. Okay, I'm in the cab and I'll beat them there.

Frankie: No, I can't handle being in that ambulance, it will stress me out too much. Just keep the cab downstairs and I'll meet you down there? 

Zach: Okay, we can do that. Have Jon Erik grab your bag with your wallet and a pair of clothes and a phone charger. Love you baby. I'll be there soon. 

Frankie: ahhhhhh, hurry up and get here..


	11. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie getting treated and Zach trying to calm down.. What surprise does he have planned?!

Chapter 11

Sunday Sept 13th 

12:10am

Outgoing call: Joan

Joan: Zach? How is he? Did they figure out what was wrong?

Zach: Hey mama Joan, gosh I'm so angry. He should have never left North Carolina, he wasn't ready to be released! They did a bunch of tests and realized that two of his fractured ribs punctured his lung. So every time he would take a deep breath, it became more painful.

Joan: How did you not know he was in so much pain, Zach? That's crazy.

Zach: I know, I should've realized it was so hard for him.

Joan: No, it's not on you. He's an actor, sweet boy. If he didn't want you to know how much it hurt, he could totally hide it. Have you seen him?

Zach: Not yet. He was in agony when we got here and not breathing well. So they gave him pain meds and had to do a small procedure to remove the extra air on the outside of his lung from the puncture wound. 

Joan: Oh my god. He was probably screaming.

Zach: Yep, I could hear him. I just sat out in the waiting room in tears because I can't handle when he's in pain. 

Joan: Well Zachary, you are an amazing boyfriend. We are all so lucky to have you in our lives! 

Zach: Thank you Joan. I hope to be around you guys the rest of my life. Where are you tonight?

Joan: We're in LA and coming to NY in the morning, unless you guys need me there sooner?

Zach: No, we're okay. I'm gonna see if they can keep him here for a couple days. I don't know if they will but your son won't rest at home and his body needs it. Also, they wrapped him up with this tight gauze stuff to try to stabilize his ribs and he says it hurts, so this should be fun. 

Joan: Oh boy, have him call or text me later. Love you both.

Zach: love you too, mama Joan.

 

Text Message from Frankie:  
Babe, are you coming in here? They're done torturing me for the moment.

Text message from Zach:  
Yep, I'm coming. Was just talking to your mom. 

Text message from Frankie:  
I miss her so much. Ugh, why do I have to stay here!?

Text message from Zach:  
I'm not answering that and we're not going to argue. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Come in here and hold my hand. But they said I'm not supposed to talk much, so come text me in here so I can see your pretty face! 

Text message from Zach:  
Yes, baby.. I'm coming.

Text message from Frankie:  
You wanna lay down? You look exhausted.

Text message from Zach:  
I'm okay. I was just worried. Better now that I'm touching you.

Text message from Frankie:  
Can you ask them how long I'll have to have this damn oxygen in my nose? Oh! We should totally broadcast! That will be fun! 

Text message from Zach:  
Frankie! You're insane, in the hospital? You want them to know?

Text message from Frankie:  
Well, we kinda have to after your lovely display of Frankie hating today. Everyone's gonna think you went home with another guy.

Text Message from Zach:  
You know I'm sorry for that, don't you? I was so worried and scared that something would happen to you and what happened? You end up with your fucking lung punctured by a rib? Like how does that happen?!

Text message from Frankie:  
Shhhhh, I know. Im sorry, baby. I truly am sorry to worry you like that. I'm definitely sorry that I can't be in our bed tonight. 

Text message from Zach:  
You know we aren't having sex for a very long time, right? 

Text message from Zach:  
Stop talking and quit pretending to be mad. We aren't having sex for a while and that's it. We can fool around a bit but baby, there's no way I'm putting any kind of pressure on you, or you on me.. NO!!! 

 

8:00am 

Text message from Frankie:  
Hey Daddy! I'm sure you've heard of all my craziness in the hospitals. Mommy said she was gonna talk to you about my lungs.. Have you looked at the X-rays we emailed?

Text message from Dad:  
Hello Son. How are you? Yes.. I looked at them. It seems like a clean puncture wound and them releasing the extra air from around the lung should help you breathe better. Has it improved?

Text message from Frankie  
I think so, they have me with the oxygen cannula still as annoying as it is.. Question for you, how long until I can put pressure on my chest though.

Text message from Dad:  
What do you mean? What kind of pressure?

Text message from Frankie:  
Like sex, dad... When can Zach and I go back to normal? Like when it stops hurting? Because Zach seems to think it will be forever. 

Text message from Dad:  
Oh! Sorry, wasn't thinking that direction. Well, I'd give it a few weeks to put blunt pressure on it but after that then just to your pain tolerance. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Ugh, not what I wanted to hear. Thank you for everything always dad! I knew you were a phone call away through all of this! I love you! 

Text message from Dad:  
I love you too Frankie. James has been asking for us to get together because he has to approve of Zach! Come over for dinner when you are fully rested and healed. Okay?

Text message from Frankie:  
It's a date daddy!! :) 

 

10:30 am 

Outgoing call to: Strigs

Strigs: Hey Zach! How are you guys? 

Zach: Hey Strigs, we're okay. How's Tiger doing? Thanks again for staying at the apartment with him. I feel so bad that he's been so many places lately.

Strigs: He's totally fine! We're snuggling on the couch right now, don't tell Frankie he's on the couch. Hahaha! What's going on? When does he get out?

Zach: I've talked his doctors into letting him stay one more night because they are convinced North Carolina released us too soon and his body didn't get the rest it needed. But hey, listen.. I want to do something fun for him and I need your help. 

Strigs: Oh gosh, you are so damn in love with that boy. Okay. What is it? 

Zach: Well, we're probably getting released mid-morning they said if all goes according to plan. Ari and Joan will be in town for Ari's perfume debut. So I wanted to have everyone over to the apartment for a get together. A LOW KEY get together where we don't move around much and no dancing! 

Strigs: Oh geez. Well that cuts half the guest list if there's no dancing.

Zach: Strigs, I want like serenading music, balloons everywhere, Pastries and snacks.. Maybe have Harry Potter playing and everyone cuddling on the couches.. A low energy if possible of all of Frankie's favorite things AND people! 

Strigs: Forgive me while I die. I can't wait to hear how you propose someday! Who knew Zack Attack had a romantic bone in his body?!?

Zach: Well, only for him! Watch who you tell! Haha!

Strigs: Okay Zach, I'll call Joan and we'll make it happen. You want me to pick up some take out or flowers or anything?

Zach: Take out yes, why don't we order in from Buca Di Beppo and get some of the same dishes he had for his birthday party! He loved those. Let me know how much it costs and I'll pay you back.

Strigs: Oh no! Joan won't let you pay for anything. Just let her do it! You'll be taking care of Frankie forever, you'll need to save your money! 

Zach: hahaha. Okay, sounds good! Don't worry about the flowers. I've got that handled. Thank you for everything. He needs something to smile about right now.

Strigs: Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow. We'll just have the apartment ready by 10 incase he gets released early! 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE in @YouNow

Zach: Hey fam!! What's goin on?!? As you can see, we're in the hospital again.. 

Frankie: Don't freak them out Zach. He's not in here.. It's only me! Hiiii guys! 

Zach: Well, if you're here.. So am I, babe. *kisses Frankie's mouth*

Frankie: mmmmm. I've missed those lips.

Zach: *blushing* Anyway, we decided to let you know what was going on because things have been extremely crazy with us and it's important to us both that you guys get the insight into our lives.

Frankie: Basically, I Should've listened to Zach and not gone out yesterday because I ended up puncturing a lung with my fractured rib. It's extremely painful and I thought I was literally dying.

Zach: Well, considering you couldn't breathe..you probably would have.

Frankie: Geez! Sorry guys this is dark!! So we're good and they have me on this oxygen and I'm wrapped up tight to protect the ribs for healing.. I'll be good as new soon! 

Zach: So while he's healing I'm making him actually stay in bed. So good news for you all!! You'll be getting tweets, snaps, vines and YouTube vids like crazy because he'll be bored! 

Frankie: WELL, if my boyfriend would help me stay entertained it would be different. Tell him to keep me company you guys, preferably naked! 

Fan: Will you be able to share a bed?? Hope that wasn't a weird question! Haha! 

Frankie: YES! I'm making him share a bed with me because I've missed being pressed up against this fine specimen of a man! 

Zach: Frankie!! That's embarrassing! 

Frankie: oh, come on! They love it and so do you! 

Frankie: Oh did I tell you that I asked my dad how long until we can be intimate again? He said a couple weeks.

Zach: OMG OMG OMG. You did not!?! AND you just said that now while we're life! You're trying to fucking kill me. 

Frankie: *laughing* WHAT!?! It's not a big deal. It's not like they think all we do is kiss! Relax.. My dad is a lung doctor, Zach! I knew he would know how long I needed to not put pressure on my chest! 

Zach: BUT I've only met your dad once and it was at a party with a lot of other people. OMG FAM!!! What am I gonna do with this boy!?!?

Frankie: Tell him to love me, guys! To love me, kiss me and marry me someday! 

Zach: Already on it babe! Don't you worry! I love you. *kisses frankie*

Zach: Okay FAM! We're gonna go let Frankie have a nap and I have errands to run! Talk to you all later!! 

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast

 

Two hours later 

Incoming call from: Frankie 

Zach: hey babe..

Frankie: hey, where are you?

Zach: At the gym, actually.. Just doing some weights for a bit. 

Frankie: yummm, make sure to come back while you're sweaty! 

Zach: Frankie, stop.. We can't do anything about it.. 

Frankie: Why the hell not!?! We can't have sex and put pressure on my chest. That has nothing to do with me using my hands or giving you a blowjob. 

Zach: God, that sounds so amazing!  
It's been like 5 days since I've seen your cock. That's not okay.. 

Frankie: So get all sweaty for me daddy, and then come see me. I'll make you feel REAL good. Even in a hospital bed.. Call me Ninja Frankie!


	12. Returning to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie gets released and they try to establish a new normal.. Frustration and jealousy and lots of love!

Chapter 12

Monday September 14th

9:30 am

Text message from: Doug  
Hey Frankie! I miss you guys! Are you feeling better? I'm sorry I haven't been around to help!

Text message from Frankie:  
OMG! I miss you!!! Don't worry about it though, I wasn't going to make you come home from South Africa because I was in an accident! Hope you're having fun! 

Text message from Doug:  
Are you going home soon? Time to get settled with Zach right?!

Text message from Frankie:  
Yes! Actually, the papers have been signed. Just waiting for Zach to come pick me up. He had mysterious errands to run?? Like, I hope he isn't planning much today. My body is exhausted.

Text message from Doug:  
Have faith in him, he knows you! Love you friend, see you in a couple weeks! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Have a blast with your family, Doug. Give them my love.

@FrankieJGrande I'm so ready to go HOME!!!!!! But where in the world is my man?!?? #hurryplease

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hey! Where are you?

Zach: On my way, babe! I had to take Tiger to AJ's.. I don't want him jumping on you while you're hurt.

Frankie: aww, that's kind of sad. I miss snuggling with him.

Zach: ummm, hello!?!? Snuggle with ME!! 

Frankie: *laughing* of course, baby! You get more than that! But anyway.. When we get home can we just lock ourselves away from everyone and not do anything all day.

Zach: Something like that, for sure. Almost there, see you soon! 

 

11:00am

@frankiejgrande OMG!!! My boyfriend is the sweetest man on the planet!!! PINK ROSES EVERYWHERE!!! I'm so happy to be spending the day hanging out with my favorite people! [picture] Thank you baby! @Ranceypants.

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande Anything for you! Love you, now get off your feet and rest! 

 

Incoming call: Mom

Zach: Hey Ma, how are you?

Jill: Hello Zachary. Happy New Year! Did you find a temple there yet? You should go to services today! 

Zach: Ma, I'm a little busy trying to get Frankie settled back home. He just got released from the hospital an hour ago.

Jill: So what is your plan then? Are you getting a job? If you went to Long Island instead, you can be working at your uncle's accounting firm you know? 

Zach: Mom, you know I love you.. But stop trying to get me to Long Island! WE live in Manhattan and I'll figure out something to do. Right now, I have enough saved up from YouNow to cover my bills for a few months and Frankie won't let me pay rent yet..

Mom: Well please just don't let money ruin your relationship. I know you think I'm being pushy, but it's just because I care. I know you love him but I don't want you to end up taking advantage of his generosity and then it hindering your self worth. 

Zach: You're amazing Ma. Thank you. I'm taking my cues from Frankie right now. He'll be honest with me, tho. If I'm too lazy and he wants my ass off the couch...he'll tell me! 

Jill: I suppose he will. Okay, well you enjoy your day. FaceTime Peyton later tonight or tomorrow...he misses you.

Zach: I will, oh mom? How about Pizzle comes out here for fall break next month? I could fly there and visit for a few days and then he fly back here with me? 

Jill: hmm. I'll talk to your father about it. I'm sure that would work out. Talk to you soon. Love you.

Zach: I love you too, Ma! 

 

5:00pm

Incoming Call from: Garber Talent

Frankie: Hello?

Alison: Frankie! What happened? We thought you were coming for the Hamilton casting call?! 

Frankie: OH MY GOSH! I totally forgot. I was in a car accident this week and ended up in the hospital twice. Totally didn't realize what day it was! I'm sorry! 

Alison: Oh my! Are you okay? What did you hurt? 

Frankie: Just my wrist, ankle and ribs.. *zach rolls his eyes*

Alison: Wow! Okay, so you need to rest up and heal that ankle. Nobody will hire a dancing Broadway star with a bum foot! We have the co-star part of Hamilton hiring in three weeks for a six week run. I want you to try if you can.

Frankie: YES!! Yes, I will absolutely nail that in three weeks! Don't worry, I won't let anything stop me! Thank you so much! 

 

8:00pm

Text message from: Cody  
Hey man!! What are you guys up to!? I'm in the city and have to be back here in the morning for a shoot. You care if I crash with you guys?! 

Text message from Zach:  
Well, Frankie just got released and we're just takin' it easy so maybe some other time. That alright bro? 

Text message from Cody:  
Yeah dude, no worries!! Love ya bro!

Ten minutes later 

Text message from Cody:  
Rest up buddy! Sorry I couldn't come hangout with you guys tonight. Zach says you need your rest, but soon we'll chill! Love ya buddy! 

Text message from Frankie:  
What do you mean Zach said you couldn't come?!?! This is MY apartment. Get your butt over here! 

Text message from Cody:  
really?! I don't wanna cause a fight bro, I just wanted to hangout and needed a place to crash for the night. Early shoot in midtown. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Get over here! Don't even listen to Zach. Apparently. See you soon, love you! 

9:58pm

@FrankieJGrande #ToplessTuesday with this hottie!!! @Cody_Calafiore!!! Even though my boyfriend is in the next room!! Ps. Don't mind my bruises.. [picture] #Frody 

@Cody_Calafiore @Frankiejgrande Zankie who?!? 

@Ranceypants @frankiejgrande @cody_calafiore NOT cool guys, so not cool! #boyfriendstealer

 

10:00pm 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow!!

Zach: What up FAM!?! What are you guys up to!? 

Fan: Why aren't you topless Tuesday!? 

Zach: Right!?! Stupid assholes! Leaving me out while they get half naked..I can't even get Frankie naked right now..

Fan: Why not!? Zankie needs to be naked!

Zach: GUYS!! Calm down, my mom watches this! 

Frankie: Don't let Zach sit in here and whine!! He tried to not let Cody come stay! Like.. What!?! 

Zach: Maybe I wanted time alone with my boyfriend who should be in bed healing.

Frankie: I AM headed to bed but I'm gonna snuggle Cody for a while! You can chill with your fans! Hahaha.

Cody: See Zach, he's had better.. 

Zach: ugh. They are the worst. Well... Looks like I have nothing to do. Ask me some questions!   
*sad look on his face*

Fan: Doesn't that bother you!? Your boyfriend cuddling with other guys?

Zach: Truthfully!? Of course it does. However, Frankie will cuddle with anyone so I'm not super jealous. Just wish it were me. 

Fan: Go stand up for yourself!! This is your house too! 

Zach: You guys are gonna get me in trouble! Hahaha. 

Fan: What is your favorite thing to do with frankie?

Zach: ummmm.. Lay on the couch while watching movies and randomly play with his hair. It's the little things we used to do in the BB house when I was first falling in love with him. I still do all of that stuff! 

Fan: You planning marriage and babies?

Zach: Someday, for sure! Right now we're just trying to figure out how to live together.. Again! 

Fan: Will you take Doug's job!?! 

Zach: hahaha, NO! Doug is good at what he does and I couldn't take orders all day, even though Frankie is amazing... I can't be my boyfriend's assistant! Doug will be back soon! 

Fan: Are you Happy?

Zach: This second? Obviously not cuz I'm in the other room.. But overall, YES! I'm in love with my best friend and living with him! 

Zach: hey guys! I'm gonna go out and get some food. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow! Behave yourselves!

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast 

 

@zachfanlife @Frankiejgrande How could you be so disrespectful to ZACH!!! Your boyfriend is in the next room and you take Cody to your bed! So wrong!! 

@Frankiejgrande @zachfanlife @Ranceypants I'm sorry I've made you angry but my boyfriend knows I love him more than life itself! Thanks for caring about his feelings tho, we both appreciate it. I hope you find a love like ours someday! <3 #ShineBright

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Hey, where did you go? Did you leave?

Text message from Zach:  
Yep, just went to get some food. Didn't want to interrupt you. You want anything from Nick's diner?

Text message from Frankie:  
Baby!! You'd never be interrupting anything! This is YOUR apartment too! What do you think I'm doing in here with Cody?? 

Text message from Zach:  
I don't really want to talk about it, what food do you want?

Text message from Frankie:   
Veggie burger lettuce wrap please.. And answer me.

Text message from Zach:  
I trust you babe, I just miss your body so fucking much that I almost wanted to put cody's head through a wall for getting on my bed. I miss you babe.

Text message from Frankie:  
Come home daddy.. I miss you too. Cody was literally in here for 10 mins, we talked about how much I love YOU then he went to the guest room to sleep. I can't wait to touch you when you get back. Hurry please.

Text message from Zach:  
God. I can't wait. Can we do the thing with the feather tonight?!

Text message from Frankie:  
Why don't you stop at the corner market on the way and get some whipped cream baby, I have some ideas for us. 

Text message from Zach: *groans* IM on my way babe!!


	13. Highs and Lows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when they think they have this relationship figured out, will they end up throwing it away?!?

Chapter 13

Tuesday September 15th

9:00am

Text message from Zach:  
Hey baby, how are you? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Lonely! Wish you would've let me come to your uncles with you. I'm so bored.

Text message from Zach:  
I thought Strigs was bringing you breakfast? I won't be gone all day. Just please promise me, you'll stay in bed??

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: You still in bed?

Frankie: I hate this so much! I have so much to do!! 

Zach: I know you feel like that, but your ribs and lung need to heal. You're doing so well, though babe.

Frankie: I'm having the physical therapist come here later today to examine me to see when to start.

Zach: Okay, I'll be home for that. I'm just having breakfast with my uncle and maybe take my cousins lunch at school. 

Frankie: You don't have to come back for this. Unless you really just want to talk him out of caring for me!? You're a sneaky little shit! 

Zach: I wish you weren't so smart. Haha. No, but in all seriousness.. I hope he can help you get better asap.

Frankie: Thank you baby! I love you! How's your ass feel today?

Zach: *blushes* Well, apparently I wasn't as ready as I thought for those toys babe. It hurts like hell today. I sat down on the train and about screamed.

Frankie: hahahaha. I'm so sorry Zach, we can do me pretty soon. 

Zach: You totally aren't sorry. It was hot though. I'm pretty sure I left scratch marks on your back while we made out tho. 

Frankie: Yep, you did. I almost posted it to snapchat. You think they would get it?

Zach: uhhh, YES rose! They get everything! 

 

1:00pm

Incoming call from: Jon-Erik

Zach: Hey Jon Erik!

Jon Erik: Heh buddy. Have you talked to Frankie lately?

Zach: a few hours ago, why? Something wrong?

Jon Erik: The physical therapist didn't go well.. He ended up pushing himself and now he's pissed. Are you going home soon? 

Zach: umm.. I was going to hangout with my family a little longer but I can go now, it's alright.

Jon Erik: Just call him but be prepared for him to be bitchy.

Zach: Thanks man, I can handle him. Haha.

 

@FrankieJGrande Just when you think you have something you've wanted for SO long, it's gone!! 

@Ranceypants @Frankiejgrande Good thing you have a hot ass boyfriend who loves you!!! 

@frankiejgrande @Ranceypants Yes, and where is he!?! 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hello.

Zach: What's going on babe? What's wrong?

Frankie: I can't fucking dance! It hurts to walk and my fucking lungs won't let me sing! HOW am I supposed to release my new song soon when I can't fucking SING!?!?

Zach: Frankie, breathe.. First of all, you've only been trying to heal a few days. What were you expecting? You aren't fucking superman! Although, I know you think you are...

Frankie: it's just so damn frustrating! I was RIGHT THERE!!! Almost had everything!! 

Zach: and you'll get it! Just takes time, you can figure out how to postpone your single until you can sing and if in three weeks you can't dance you go in there and try out as you are. If you don't get it, you wait and do it next time. 

Frankie: I'm sorry Zach. I shouldn't be whining like this. 

Zach: Don't be sorry baby, I know everything is super important to you. I'm just happy you're alive. I will never get that out of head, thinking you were gone. 

Frankie: Well, we need to work on that because you're still waking up in the middle of the night screaming. You tried to shake me awake too. Baby, I right here..

Zach: I know, I love you.

Frankie: I love you too!! Now come home to me please! 

 

2:30pm

Incoming Call from : Katie Krause

Frankie: Hey girl!!!

Katie: Hi love!! How's my favorite guy!?! 

Frankie: Good!! Just trying to heal..ugh.

Katie: OMG! I heard what happened. That's terrifying!! Well listen, I called because my boss wants me to ask you and Zach about doing a tell-all Zankie feature! Now that you are public on Twitter and Zach's YouNow. We want to do a feature story on prime time ET. What do you think?

Frankie: OMG! That's amazing! Katie, that's incredible! We'd totally do that! When? Where?

Katie: Well, I know you aren't very mobile right now but I'm coming to New York this week for a few different things so whichever day this week, I could just come over? Make it an intimate set?

Frankie: This is seriously the best thing ever!! Gosh! I've been so bummed out because of having to rest and heal. THIS makes me so happy! Okay how about Thursday? Doesn't matter what time!

Katie: Sounds perfect, text me your address and how about 11am?

Frankie: Yes! Perfect! Thank you so much Katie! I'm SO glad it's you! Queen of the Zankie ship from the beginning!! 

Katie: Me too!! Should I tweet about it?! Should you talk to Zach about it first!? 

Frankie: it's okay, tweet it! He'll be excited! We've been waiting for a big outing like this! 

Katie: Sounds great! Thanks Frankie! See you Thursday, bye! 

 

@katie_krause Listen up #Zankie fans!!!!! The best on camera interview of the YEAR coming this week!! Will air Friday night on ET prime time!!! @frankiegrande @ranceypants 

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: hey baby!!

Zach: Frankie, what's Katie talking about on Twitter?? What interview?

Frankie: It's so exciting Zach! We'll talk about it when you get home. Are you almost here?

Zach: Now, I wanna talk about it now. WHAT interview? Because I'm pretty certain you would ask me before you would schedule the biggest interview of MY LIFE!!!! 

Frankie: Whoa, why are you mad?! I thought this would be the best thing ever. We've been wanting a public outing to talk about our relationship.. What's the problem? By the way.. Do not scream at me. We have a civilized conversation about why you're angry, or do it later.

Zach: You know what!? Screw you! Don't talk to me like I'm a child! YOU are not the ruler of this relationship. I don't jump because you say so and you don't get to tell ME when I'M going to publicly tell the whole fucking world that I'm in a GAY relationship!! 

Frankie: You don't think people have been watching your YouNow and seeing your tweets when you call ME, a man, the love of your life?? You don't think they figured out that you're Gay? Which you aren't btw. You're Bi and we both know that's true.

Zach: I can't do this right now. I was about to leave my uncles to come home and make sure you're okay. I think I'm just gonna stay here a while longer. Im very upset and don't think it would be smart to see you right now. 

Frankie: Why don't you just be truthful and tell me that you're ashamed to be romantically linked to me. I don't know why I believed you when you said this time would be different. Clearly it isn't. 

Zach: So now you will play the victim and we'll all have to cater to Frankie. Make sure Frankie is okay.. DAMMIT!! We were doing so well! Why do you always have to fuck things up! This is not ALL about YOU! My feelings matter here, too! My family, friends, the people in the community that don't use social media. They will all be watching that show and you act like it's not a big deal! Maybe I'm not ready! 

Frankie: Yes, you're right. It's all my fault. I forced you to move to NY, I forced you to come to the VMAs with me.. I threatened your life if you didn't tell the world that you love me on your Twitter and YouNow. ALL. MY. FAULT. Well, I guess I know how you really feel now. So thanks for that. Obviously you never had any intention of fully coming out as my boyfriend. So what would happen if I proposed to you?! Huh?! You have to ask your 3rd grade teacher first!? 

Zach: Oh be quiet Frankie. Just let me be angry for a while and we'll be fine. Geez.

Frankie: Nope, I don't think we will actually. Those things that you just said. The fact that you meant them, that just put the final nail in the Zankie coffin. I'll call Katie and cancel the interview. I'll box your stuff up and have it waiting in the lobby for you tomorrow. Goodbye.

Zach: Are you serious right now!?! FRANKIE!! Stop!! You can't do this?!? I'm mad, I said some things.. Stop!! You love me!!! *crying* You love me!! 

Frankie: *dial tone*

 

8:00pm

Outgoing call to: Mom

Jill: Hello Zachary. How are you?

Zach: *crying* I messed up, Ma!! Frankie just dumped me. My stupid ass mouth just ruined the best thing I've ever had.. 

Jill: Oh baby boy, tell me what happened..

Meanwhile

Outgoing Call to: Doug

Doug: Hi Frankie! How are you!? 

Frankie: Hey Doug! So I was wondering what day you fly back? I had forgotten to buy your ticket for you before you left and I wanted you to have one of the Jet Blue Cabins. Which day is it?

Doug: aww, Frankie! You're the best! I think we wanted to come back around the 25th. Why? Do you need someone before then? 

Frankie: Well, Zach and I just broke up and he'll be leaving so I need someone to help me with physical therapy for the next week or so. That's not a big deal tho, I can totally find someone else to help. I just miss you! 

Doug: holy shit. I'm sorry about you and Zach. Can it be fixed? Let me know if you don't find anyone, I can one home early! 

Frankie: No, it's totally okay. Enjoy your time. You'll hear plenty of my drama when you return! Have fun! 

 

@FrankieJGrande Ugh! When you need to take a nap and you're mind won't let you!!! #toobusy

@Ranceypants @FrankieJGrande I will always love you. 

 

@frankiejgrande Who wants to do a Q&A with me!?!? Totally bored and have to stay still for HEALING!!! 

@FrankieJgrande He has better things to do :) RT @bblover8 Why isn't Zach entertaining you?? 

@FrankieJGrande OMG! Tonight!!! I'm sooooo excited!!! RT @Arianatorlife When do you see Ariana next?!? 

@FrankieJGrande We actually have to cancel it. :( Call you later Katie! RT @zankielifer How excited are you for the @katie_krause interview?!? 

 

@FrankieJGrande Cancel :( RT @GrandtourageFTW Cancel or reschedule?!? Are you guys good?? 

@FrankieJGrande Okay guys!! That was fun! I'm gonna go take a nap tho but first.. RT for a follow!!! Love my #Grandtourage so much!! #Allineedisyou 

Text message from Zach:   
I can't believe you're just done with me. How could you?

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm not what you really want!? How do I move forward from that? 

Text message from Zach:  
I'm sitting here telling you that I want you. I NEED you. 

Text message from Frankie:  
We almost had it all. I will always love you too! A big part of my heart will always be yours.. 

*Turns off phone and cries himself to sleep*


	14. True words and hurting hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach tries to prove his love for Frankie. Will Frankie let him in??

Chapter 14

Tuesday September 15th  
10:00pm

Outgoing Call to: Strigs

Strigs: Frankie! Omg! I've been trying to call you for hours! Why'd you turn your phone off?

Frankie: Lauren, I need.. Hel.. Help.   
Can't breathe well and I need my pain meds.

Strigs: What!?! Call an ambulance! I'm on my way. 

Frankie: No ambu.. Ambulance. It's just the pain. I'm out and Zach was gonna refill it on his way home. Not coming ho...home.

Strigs: What do you want me to do? Go get it from Zach? I'll try that but if I can't find him near, I'm calling your dad and having him email a prescription. You need to breathe babe.. 

Frankie: Thank you. I just got so worked up cry-crying that I couldn't breathe well. The pain is fucking aw-awful. 

Strigs: Okay, I'm calling Zach then your dad. Just try to calm down. Be there soon.

 

Incoming Call from: Lauren

Zach: What Strigs?! What do you want?

Strigs: No time to be an asshole Zach. Do you have Frankie's prescription? For the pain meds?

Zach: Oh crap, yep. Here in my coat pocket. Why? He's fine right?

Strigs: What the hell do you think?! No, he's not alright. I need to fill that. Where are you?

Zach: I'm in Long Island for the night.

Strigs: That won't work. It takes almost an hour to get to you, then another.. Hmm. Okay. Gotta go call his dad. Bye.

Zach: Wait!! Lauren!! Don't hang up?! What's happening with him?! The least someone could do is tell me what's happening?! He won't answer his phone, he kicked me out and broke up with me! I love him! 

Strigs: Okay, real quick then I have to call his dad to write him another script! He's having problems breathing because the pain is so bad. The pain is SO bad because he has been crying for hours over you. So excuse me if you don't receive pitty from me. I have to go. Bye.

 

11:00pm

Text message from Zach:  
I'm coming over, can you take me to Frankie's. He won't answer the door if it's just me.

Text message from AJ:   
No, dude. I have class in the morning and I'm not getting in the middle of a Zankie fight.

Text message from Zach:  
But AJJJJJ!!!! He won't let me talk to him.

Text message from AJ:   
Maybe he just needs some time. 

 

Text Message from Strigs:  
Your dad emailed me a prescription, going to the 24hr pharmacy. Be there soon cupcake! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Thank you my love.

 

@frankiejgrande @arianagrande I'm sad I didn't get to see you. I must remember to not turn my phone off before talking to you! Miss you.

@arianagrande @Ranceypants Call me please.

@frankiejgrande @arianagrande ???? 

@arianagrande @frankiejgrande Love you brother! 

 

Outgoing Call to: Ariana 

Ariana: Hey, what the hell is going on?

Zach: Ari, why are you asking me?! I'm not the one that ended everything! 

Ariana: You promised me that you'd take care of him, Zach! How is letting him push you away, taking care of him?

Zach: What the hell am I supposed to do? Show up at his door and cry? He won't let me in! 

Ariana: Well, I need to know you are willing to fight for him. 

Zach: Ariana! He's my life! I don't know what to do without him. I've been sitting here at my uncles house in tears all damn night. I can't sleep, I can't eat.. I don't want to wake up tomorrow without him. 

Ariana: Then do something about it, pretty boy! I know he's having a hard night.. Go snuggle with him. Tell him how you REALLY feel. Open up to him and explain what your fears are. 

Zach: How do I get in? He won't buzz me in. 

Ariana: I am sending a car to get you, the driver will have the apartment key. Don't make me regret this Zach. Also, think of a way to prove it to him.. 

Zach: You are seriously the best sister he could ever ask for. Thank you for being the best friend ever. Even if he doesn't take me back, I will never give up. I have to have him. I love you, Ariana.

Ariana: I love you, too Zach. Go get 'em! The car will be there in 20 minutes! 

 

@Ranceypants Hey guys!! I have 20 minutes!! How about a Q&A?!? 

@Ranceypants Frankie will never bore me! We just love our fans! RT @hearteyedboy What's up with all the fan questions lately!? Zankie bored with eachother?? 

@Ranceypants The right :) RT @itstearose What side of the bed does Frankie sleep on? 

@Ranceypants I'm not single and I never will be again. RT @FrankieJGrande @ranceypants When will you tell them you're single?

1:00am 

Incoming Call From: Ariana

Frankie: Hi sister. Where are you?

Ariana: Hi my love! Staying at mom's tonight. I feel like you and Zach need to work on things.

Frankie: Ari! He's not here and there's nothing to work out. 

Ariana: I love you big brother, but get your head out of your ass. He's not the only one to blame for this pain. You have too many expectations for a young guy in his first real relationship! 

Frankie: WHY are you defending him!?! I can't handle this right now. 

Ariana: Listen to me, I'm not defending him. I just know you better than you know yourself and you NEED him!! Take your time whatever,, just don't give up hope for your one true love! 

Frankie: We will see about that.. Wait a second... I think I hear keys in the door. What?!? Is Jon Erik here I wonder!?

Frankie:'Oh shit! It's Zach.. Why is Zach here? How does he have keys?? 

Ariana: You're welcome.. Hear him out! 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on YouNow 

Frankie: Umm., hi? 

Zach: Hi. How are you feeling?

Frankie: what?' Why are you here?! Get out! 

Zach: Frankie, listen. We need to talk. Please?!

Frankie: there's nothing you can say to change our future Zach. We're done.

Zach: Okay, before you say something you will regret. I will tell you that I'm on YouNow live right now. I wanted to make a bold move.. 

Frankie: Of course you're streaming because you wouldn't dare have a real conversation with me without being "on" for camera. 

Zach: Will you please sit down. Strigs told me you've had a scary night. I worried about you every second of the day Frankie. When I don't know if you're okay or not, I literally die inside. 

Frankie: I'm fine. You can go..

Zach: I'm gonna sit on your side of the bed and hope you come sit next to me. Frankie, I LOVE YOU so much. 

Frankie: There is no point of you being here Zach, you're just hurting me. 

Zach: What am I doing to hurt you? Sitting here proclaiming my love for you? Telling you that I can't live without you? 

Frankie: Yes! Because I know you say one thing and then you will act totally different tomorrow! 

Zach: I won't though babe, I promise you. Baby, I've missed you so much and it's only been like 8 hours. How am I supposed to face my day to day life knowing that I messed up our future. Please let me prove to you that I can change.

Frankie: *tears falling down his face*  
Zach, I need to sleep. My ribs are killing me tonight and it hurts to breathe. I'm not supposed to be crying. I'm sorry, I just can't do this.

Zach: that's fine, you can sleep. I'm just not going anywhere. I can sit there in the chair all night, I don't care. I'm just not leaving this room. I can't, Frankie. 

Frankie: I don't know what you think I'm supposed to say? I can't call you my boyfriend, you won't come out publicly. Am I supposed to let you hold me all night and then say goodbye in the morning??

Zach: do you still love me??

Frankie: Of course I do. I'll love you until the day that I die. It just hurts me to be with someone that is ashamed to say he's with me. I don't understand how you can be so public one moment and so closeted the next. What we had was so beautiful. How could you be ashamed of that?

Zach: We still have it and it's still beautiful. I'm not ashamed of us at all Frankie. You are the person who helped me figure out who I really am. You've made me feel so loved that I know for a fact I can never be happier in my life. 

Frankie: Then why freak out about the Katie interview? Why ruin all the excitement about us taking the next step? Why?? 

Zach: I don't really know, Frankie. I think most of my anger was just because you didn't consult me. Like you weren't even thinking of my feelings.

Frankie: HOW am I supposed to care about your feelings if you DON'T tell me your fucking feelings!?!? God. Zach, I can't. I just fucking can't. *grabs his ribs and scoots down the bed*

Zach: Shhhh, baby just lay there. *rubbing Frankie's back*

Frankie: Can't we finish this conversation tomorrow? Just know that I love you. 

Zach: We can do whatever you want. I'm not leaving this bed though. I love you so much. 

Frankie: Goodnight YouNow, you've now seen my worst moments live on your screen. I hope you still love me.

Zach: They'll always love you babe. Goodnight Fam! Zankie for life. 

@Ranceypants has ended broadcast.


	15. The Grande Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie jumps back into his busy life but what surprise does Zach have in store??

Chapter 15

Wednesday September 16th

9:00am

Incoming call from: Ariana

Frankie: *groggily* Hey sister..

Ariana: Frankie!! It's so crazy here right now! Are you feeling better? You gonna make it to Macy's this afternoon??

Frankie: Oh! I totally forgot that was today. Yep, I'm gonna come. As long as I stay on top of my pain meds and I don't let anyone hug me tight, I should be good.

Ariana: Yay! That makes me so happy!! I love you so much! How'd it go with Zach last night?! Where is he now?

Frankie: Laying here staring at me.. *grin spreads across his face*

Ariana: oh good!! Well, you can thank me any time! 

Frankie: *laughing* We will see about that. What time should I be at Macy's? Was GMA amazing?!

Ariana: Yes! It was a lot of fun! So many amazing babes were there! Be there at 1 if you can! The mini concert at Herald square will be at 3, but I'd rather you rest up during that so you can party at Madonna with us tonight! 

Frankie: OMG. This day will be so incredible.. Hey, can you get another Madonna ticket. I'd like to bring Zach. *laces their fingers together*

Ariana: EEEEKKKKK!!! Frankie! This is such an incredible day. Work things out with him, that boy loves you. 

Frankie: Will try, love you! See you soon! 

 

@Ranceypants Good Morning world!!! I woke up to this beautiful face and my day is already the best ever. I love you so much @frankiejgrande [picture]

@frankiejgrande Relax, rose. We're working on us, please don't die! :) RT @zankiestan PLEASE tell me they got back together for good!!!! I will diiieeeee if they give up!!!! @frankiejgrande @rancypants 

@Frankiejgrande @Ranceypants I love you, baby. So much. We'll figure it out. *leans over to kiss zach, snaps photo* [picture] #loveofmylife 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: Hey Fam!!! What's reeeeaaallly good?!? As you can see, I'm making breakfast and I'm in a really good mood. 

Frankie: *wraps his arms around zach from behind and kisses his back*  
Hey guys!! Thanks for putting up with our mess lastnight.. We're a work in progress.

Zach: *turns around and kisses frankie*  
We still have a lot to talk about but I think we both realized last night how much we need each other. 

Frankie: Alright, you guys have fun with Zach. I'm going to shower and get ready.

Zach: Your breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, babe! 

Frankie: Thank you, Zachary.

Zach: You guuuuuuys! Last night was ugly, I know it was. I just felt like you guys deserved the truth of our problems AND I needed to prove to Frankie that I was serious about us. Can you keep a secret?!? I'm planning something so awesome for him and he has no clue! I'm so pumped! 

Fan: Are you proposing!?! 

Zach: Whoa, chill guys! One step at a time! Okay.. I gotta go! I have a phone call to make while he's in the shower! Stay tuned, and shhhhhh! 

@ranceypants has ended Broadcast

 

Outgoing call to: Katie Krause

Katie: Hello??

Zach: Hey Katie! Zach Rance.. How are you?

Katie: oh! Hi Zach! I'm good, how are you? Sorry to hear about you and Frankie. 

Zach: Actually that's why I'm calling! I want to do the tell-all segment with you guys if it's not too late?? 

Katie: really?!? Wow! I don't think it would be a problem! I'll check with my boss but wow! That would be incredible!! Does tomorrow work?

Zach: Could you see if we could today?? Our day is busy with so many great things and if we could do this around 5 tonight here at the apartment, it would be amazing. Could you do that?

Katie: Let me check and get right back to you! I mean, I'm already in New York and I want to do this so badly! So are you surprising Frankie or something??

Zach: Yes! That's my plan. How'd you know?

Katie: Just seems like the Zankie style, that's all! 

Zach: Oh yes! I forget you're the Queen of the ship! Well, besides Ari!   
Okay, text me and let me know if 5 works.. I better go. He's gonna be out of the shower soon! Thanks Katie! 

Katie: Yay!! Okay, talk soon! Bye! 

12:45pm

@Frankiejgrande SOOOO PROUD OF MY SISTER!!!! Also, my apartment might be saturated in #ARI!! 

@Ranceypants So excited to be headed to Macy's for @arianagrande's perfume release!! So proud of you, beautiful!!! 

@arianagrande @Frankiejgrande @ranceypants SO happy you'll both be there! Love you!! 

 

Text message from Katie:  
We're all set. See you at your place at 4:45pm! 

Text message from Zach:  
Sounds like a plan! Thank you! 

4:00pm  
Herald Square

Text message from Zach  
Hey mama. I know I'm just a few people away from you, don't let Frankie know we're texting. I need you to "need" him to help you with someone at 4:30, I need to set something up at home..that work?

Text message from Joan:  
Yes, sweet boy! I've got him. Thank you for making him so happy. See you at Madonna tonight! 

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Why did you have to leave?? Was it the cameras?

Text message from Zach:   
No baby, you know it's not that. I have a surprise for you I've been working on. I need you to be home at 5pm sharp. Can you do that for me?

Text message from Frankie:  
What?! We have to leave for the concert at 6:45-7.. What are we doing?

Text message from Zach:  
We'll have time babe. This is important for us. Okay? You trust me? 

Text message from Frankie:  
That's what I'm supposed to be working on, right? Trusting that you are invested in us? Yes, Zach...I trust you! 

Text message from Zach:   
Okay, that's good. See you soon.

 

4:58pm

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: hey guys.. So this is a special broadcast. I'm at the apartment and have Frankie's surprise all set up. We're waiting for him to get home and you guys can see it the same time he does. This won't be very long because once he realizes what's going on.. We have to do it privately and it will be shared later! 

Katie: ON PRIMETIME!! Hey guys!!! 

Fan: OMG OMG OMG. KATIE IS THERE!?!?

Zach: Yes! Shhhh.. He's walking in now, I hear his keys! 

Frankie: Hey babe, I'm hoooo... WHAT is this!?! *sees cameras set up*

Zach: Surprise!!! We're doing the interview with Katie! What do you think? 

Frankie: OMG!! Are you serious! Oh my god, Zach it is absolutely BEAUTIFUL in here!! All my pink roses all set up everywhere and these twinkly lights around the ceiling! Baby! You are incredible!!!   
*wraps his arms around Zach's shoulders*

Katie: Frankie!!! Hiiii!!!! *tears him away from Zach and hugs him gently*

Frankie: I can't believe this is happening right now! Okay, we better hurry! Where do you want us? 

Zach: Are you happy, baby?? This is okay? Cuz I really want to come out and let everyone know that you're mine and I plan on keeping you forever!

Frankie: Yes, Zach! I am VERY happy! I hope you're ready tho and not just doing this for me...

Zach: I'm ready, I think part of me has been ready since the BB house but now the rest of me has caught up! 

Katie: aww, you two are the cutest.. I'm so glad I stayed aboard the ship! Haha. Okay, so Zach time to end the broadcast and the rest of this they can tune into ET tomorrow to see it! 

Zach: You guys heard the boss, you'll see us tomorrow on ET!! Love you guys! 

Frankie: Love you guys!! Zankie forever! 

10pm

@FrankieJGrande OMG!!! @Madonna you SLAAAYYYY!!!! The best concert ever!!! So happy to be here with my family and my heart @rancypants! His first Madonna experience!! [picture]

@Ranceypants I'm pretty sure this is not real life!!! @Madonna you are incredible!! Thank you @arianagrande for such a great night dancing with my favorite people! [picture]

@Madonna @frankiejgrande @arianagrande I prefer Grande :) thank you for coming! 

 

11:30pm 

Text message from Colleen:  
Hey!! When do you get in town?? Cannot believe the Streamys are tomorrow!!!! 

Text message from Frankie:   
I know, right!?! So exciting!! I'm literally going straight from the plane to hair and makeup! So probably around 3 LA time! 

Text message from Colleen:  
Is Zach coming?! I haven't met him yet! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Yes ma'am! All of team internet gets to meet him!! It will be the best ever! He can finally see how my YouTube addiction started! All my weird friends! Haha! 

Text message from Colleen:   
Well, we are pretty incredible! Can't wait to see you...or Miranda will see you! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Love you and Miranda! 

 

1:00AM

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: what up fam!?!? Dude, it's really late and I'm pretty sure Frankie fell asleep but I just wanted to say thank you again! You guys are the actual best ever! All the support you give us, there's nothing like it! 

Frankie: BABY!!! Say goodnight to your friends and come cuddle me!! 

Zach: I'm coming babe, what time are we leaving in the morning? 

Frankie: It IS tomorrow! Car will be here at 5! Come to bed.. Goodnight guys! 

Zach: LA in a few hours!! You all better have the Streamys recording tomorrow night because my hot ass boyfriend is presenting AND because you ALSO need to watch ZANKIE on ET!!!! Airs at 7EST!!! Love you guys! Goodnight!!


	16. Boyfriend or Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officially a couple but will this change the insecurities?? Zach has to choose between his boyfriend and his family..

Chapter 16

Friday September 18th  
9:00 am 

@Ranceypants haha! Thank you! RT @katie_krause Wasn't that the BEST interview ever!! These guys sure know how to show us true love!! So happy for you both! @ranceypants @frankiejgrande

@ranceypants Sooo hungover from lastnight!! Relaxing with my sexy boyfriend for the day!! We'll be going LIVE on YN later to rewatch our interview! #Zankie

@frankiejgrande Watch the best part of the Streamy's lastnight here!! Including my first red carpet with my BOYFRIEND!!! [link] #hotAF 

 

Text Message from Jai:  
Good morning love! You guys make it back safe lastnight?! Lost you in the club! 

Text message from Frankie:  
OMG, it was insane in there right?! That's why The Abby is the best!! Zach was getting jealous after a while so we left and came home. I had to let him CLAIM me! Haha.

Text message from Jai:  
Ya better WERK!!! You guys up for Horror Nights Saturday?? I'm ready to scream my ass off! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Oh yes!! Totally forgot. I have to see if my ribs are good enough but hopefully! I'm sore today from dancing. 

 

Incoming call from: Mom

Zach: hey ma! How are you?

Jill: Hello, Zachary! We have some very exciting news! Peyton just got entered into a big golf tournament this weekend. 

Zach: What?!?! That's amazing!! Why so late tho?! 

Jill: I know, someone got hurt this week and had to drop out. This is the older age bracket and the coach wants him. You will be here right? I mean, you can't let him think you don't care..

Zach: Mom, are you serious right now? Why would you guilt me into coming? You know I want to be there.. We just got to LA yesterday. 

Jill: Well, I know you'll make the right decision for you. I hope to see you tonight. The tournament starts are 8am tomorrow.

 

Text message from Zach:  
Hey babe, are you almost home? I wish you would've let me go get breakfast instead. You need to rest.

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm doing okay. You were on the phone, didn't you get my note? I'll be back soon.

Text message from Zach:  
Frankie, we need to talk when you get home, okay? I love you.

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: hey, handsome

Frankie: You do realize that when you say something like that, I need to talk now. What's going on?

Zach: I have to go back to Florida today.

Frankie: .......

Zach: You there??

Frankie: Yes, I'm just trying to figure out a way to answer without freaking out. WHY are you going back to Florida?? 

Zach: I know, calm down. Okay.. It's not a big deal. Pizzle got into this huge golf tournament for his age and I need to be there. He was a late entry so it's last minute. I need to go back tonight. 

Frankie: Zaaaaaach, I just told Jai we'd go to horror nights tomorrow! Baby. Are you serious?! How many times are you going to just do exactly what your mom wants? You do know you're a grown ass man right?! 

Zach: whoa.. Wait. You aren't turning this into a big trash my mom session are you? Frankie, it's not that big of a deal. We had an amazing night last night and our interview was incredible. Let's not let this ruin it. I'll come back on Monday unless you are ready to go back to NY, then I'll meet you there.

Frankie: What about tiger? I'm supposed to just take care of him for you? Ugh. Whatever, it's not even about tiger. I'm just upset.

Zach: Well if he's a pain, maybe I can just pay Ari's dog sitter more to watch him.. I don't want to be a bother. I knew we should've left him in NY with AJ.

Frankie: He's not a pain, I love him too. I'd just rather you stay with me so we can try to get used to it here, together. You aren't paying for him, he's having a blast with our dogs. I'll just talk to you when I get home. 

11:30am

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: hey fam!!!! What's goin on guys!? Wow! I've missed you guys! Yesterday was sooo amazing but crazy busy! 

Fan: Where's Frankie!?! He's gonna watch the interview with us, right!? 

Zach: ummm.. He wanted to but he's in the other room resting right now. I had to hurry and do this with you guys cuz I'm leaving tonight for a few days! 

Fan: What?!? You just got there! So Frankie's mad at you then? 

Zach: He's not mad, fam.. We just get sad when we have to leave each other. It's okay. Anyway! Let's do this.. So you guys will hear the interview and see my reaction k? Since I'm sure you've already seen it! 

Zach: Frankie!!! Yo babe, you gonna come watch this with us? Please?? They want you in here.. 

Frankie: You don't need me, it's okay. 

Zach: Just a second fam.. *runs upstairs to frankie*

Frankie: *talking loudly* I don't care if they are upset! I need some time. Am I just supposed to pretend like we're not fucking fighting. Like you didn't pick your moms wishes over mine! You know Peyton would be fine.. 

Zach: *loudly whining* Frankieee, stop please. I want to just love on you. Don't be mad, please. Just come watch this and then you can ignore me..

Frankie: *muffled noises* fine! Just don't touch me. 

Zach: *face red and glossy eyes* Hey fam! Frankie is here! Let's watch this together now.

Frankie: Hey guys! I'm excited for you to see this interview.  
*sitting opposite side of the couch*

The Interview:

Katie: Good Evening Everyone!! I'm Katie Krause and tonight we're joined by the biggest and most unique Showmance in Big Brother history! Frankie Grande and Zach Rance! ZANKIE!! 

Zach and Frankie wave and greet the camera..

Katie: Okay so let's just dive right in here! Frankie, what was the nature of your showmance in the house? Friendship? More?

Frankie: Well, we actually started off annoyed at one another for various reasons but by day 5, I knew there was a developing connection there.. I didn't know what it was, but I just wanted to be around him.

Zach: That's exactly what it was. I craved getting attention from him, I had to be near him. That's how it started for sure.

Katie: So Zach, you say you craved his attention. Was that like wanting him to like you? Or were you attracted to him?

Zach: *blushes* Oh, I was absolutely attracted to him. I was head over heels in love with him a couple weeks into the game. I had no idea what was happening. I had no intention of pursuing him but, I just couldn't stop. 

Frankie: *laughing* Well, I didn't need pursued! Haha! I wanted this boy more than I've ever wanted anyone. His boyish good looks mixed his crazy lunatic personality and a touch of his passionate loyalty.. I was a goner.

Katie: So why all the games after big brother? Why all the confusion?

Frankie: Being the one that was so public about wanting him to be gay and wishing that he would want me, I had to step back and wait for him. I'm not saying I didn't send him suggestive texts and snaps, but he had to decide what he really wanted.

Zach: This is tricky too, because knowing what I know now and how amazing my life is right now.. I'd do it all differently. But when it was all happening, I was terrified. What if I changed my entire life for this guy and then he decided that I wasn't good enough or something. Where would I have been then?!

Katie: So what are you now? Now games? No teasing.. What is Zankie?

Zach: Well actually, I have something to say.

*Zach stands up, faces Frankie and gets down on one knee and pulls out a black rectangular box*

Zach: Franklin, I was wondering if you'd like to be my Boyfriend. Officially, my boyfriend to share my life with...until we're ready to become husbands.   
*opens box to reveal sparkly white gold bracelet with tiny diamonds along the band*

Frankie: *tears streaming down his face*  
Are you kidding me right now!!? Of course, baby!! OMG!! I love you so much!!!   
*takes bracelet out and turns it over to put it on, sees inscription*  
"Yours Forever, I Promise.."

Zach: *helps Frankie clasp the bracelet*  
I love you too, babe... So much. Now, you all need to know that was NOT a proposal.. When the time comes, it will be a lot bigger than that.   
*intertwines his fingers with frankie's*

Katie: As the queen of the Zankie ship, I'm mixed between wanting to bawl and scream! I'm so happy for you both!! 

Frankie: Thank you Katie! We love you! 

Katie: So what's next for Zankie?!? More tv shows? Houses?

Zach: One step at a time, Katie. Haha. Right now we're embracing being together and I'm following him from coast to coast, with his busy career! 

Frankie: Yes!! We're just trying to be together as much as possible right now. I'm still healing from the accident and he's been incredible in taking care of me. 

Zach: That was scary as hell, I'm still having nightmares of losing him.. I'm such a goner for this man.  
*stares at Frankie with heart eyes*

Frankie: This is a good thing.   
*Sweetly pecks Zach on his mouth*

Katie: The wreck that landed you in the hospital a few times? You're doing better now, right? 

Frankie: Yep! So much better! The doctor says I should be back to my crazy dancing self in a couple weeks!! 

Katie: Alright well that about wraps it up! Thank you all for tuning in to see Zankie finally confess all their secrets!! I'm Katie Krause and thanks for watching ET!

Zach and Frankie: Bye!! Thank you!! *muah*

Zach turns off the tv and turns to the fans.

Zach: *tears in his eyes* Thank you for always supporting us fam!! That interview was so tough but soo amazing for us to get to do together. 

Frankie: Thanks for watching guys, I have a conference call. Talk to you soon!   
*kisses Zach on the head and walks out*

Zach: I love you, baby.

Frankie: You, too. *walking upstairs*

Zach: Alright guys, I'm gonna go cuddle him while he's on his call. I'm gonna miss my man.   
Love you guys!! Thank you!! 

@Ranceypants has ended broadcast

 

Outgoing Call to: Mom

Jill: Hi Zachary, are you coming?

Zach: Yes, of course I'm coming.

Jill: oh good! I knew you'd make the right decision.

Zach: okay listen, I know you're still getting used to be being gone but you need to know this isn't going to happen again. I'll come and have a great time with everyone, but the next time I come visit will be on my terms. I love you Mom, I really do. I'm with Frankie now and we live in multiple places. When there is time, we'll come home but when we have plans in LA or NY... I'm not ruining those again to come home. You get it??

Jill: Well, I don't understand why Frankie can't share you.

Zach: Ate you kidding!?! Well, because you've been keeping me locked away in my childhood bedroom for months!! I just got reacquainted with the love of my life and the first fun weekend we get together, you ruin it. Whatever.. It's over with. I get in at 10:30 pm.. You picking me up or should I call Logan?

Jill: I will be there, see you tonight. 

 

2:00pm

 

@Ranceypants I already miss my baby @frankiejgrande :( :( :( #loveyou 

@frankiejgrande @ranceypants Have fun! See you soon. 

@frankiejgrande AHHHHH!!! So excited to see all my friends for Hollywood horror nights tomorrow night!!! This night will be AMAZING!!!!

 

Text message from Zach:  
You haven't even left the terminal parking garage yet and already so excited for your friend time?? Ouch.

Text message from Frankie:  
Really?!? You left me for three days and you still don't understand why I'm upset!! Use that beautiful head of yours and think about it! 

Text message from Zach:  
Because I chose Pizzle over you??? You would choose Ariana every time, I don't get it? I've apologized..

Text message from Frankie:  
YOU DIDNT ASK ME TO GO!!!! Why do you think I'm upset?! I would've LOVED to go with you, support Peyton and to show your mom that we're a packaged deal now. You didn't even have the thought of asking me. That hurts, Zach.

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: yes?

Zach: You'd want to come?? Baby! Why didn't you just say that?! I'm an idiot, we know this! 

Frankie: I didn't want to invite myself, Zach. You should want to show off your boyfriend. I should not have to ask. 

Zach: Well, that sucks. I totally wish you were coming. I'm sad now, I just figured you were too busy. What about the Emmys parties? 

Frankie: I don't know, Zach. You didn't give me the chance to figure it out. I probably would've just missed the parties. However, you never think about how I would feel. 

Zach: Excuse me!? Did I not just plan this big surprise for you, buy you jewelry and come out on national television?? But I wasn't thinking about your feelings? 

Frankie: So it WAS for me? I told you, you weren't ready yet. If you were, it wouldn't matter to you that it was televised. Whatever... it's alright. I should really get more phone calls done and schedule more events while you're gone. 

Zach: Do you know where you'll be next week? Do you wanna go to the BB finale?

Frankie: I don't know about the finale. You can go if you want though. I have a couple meetings in NY late next week. Are you planning on coming back here or not?

Zach: Can you just change your tone please. I don't deserve you being all bitchy to me. I'm sorry, okay? 

Frankie: alright, we'll just figure it out later. I'll pay for your flight back so don't worry about it. Wouldn't want to give Jill any more reason to hate me.

Zach: Frankie.. I swear to god, I'm going to fucking scream. Stop!! Okay, just fucking stop! I get it, you're mad. Just go have fun with your friends and I'll call you tonight. 

Frankie: have a safe flight, give Peyton my love.  
*hangs up*

Text message from Zach:  
Really?! No I love you??

Text message from Frankie:  
You know that I love you.

Text message from Zach:  
I hope you do, cuz I love you with all my heart. Even when I'm a douchebag and don't think of inviting you on a trip with me. Cuddle tiger for me tonight, babe. Call you later.


	17. Skype dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being away from each other never feels good, until they get creative. *smut*

Chapter 17 

Saturday September 19th

1:00pm (Florida Time)

Incoming Call from: Zach

Frankie: Hey! 

Zach: Hi, baby. How are you? 

Frankie: Good! Super busy, running around! Just got done at Soul Cycle and going shopping with Jai! How about you? How's Peyton doing in the tournament?

Zach: He's awesome! Five under par so far and killing the other kids! Umm.. Aren't you hanging out with Jai tonight too? 

Frankie: Zachary.. You don't get to be jealous. He's my friend and you were supposed to be with us, remember??

Zach: I know, I know.. I'm sorry. I just hate my man being with other good looking guys. Ugh. 

Frankie: yeah, well., I don't like that my boyfriend flies across the country every time mommy calls, either. So we're even. 

Zach: Babe....Stop. I love you. I miss you so much and I just left you last night. I can't stand sleeping without you in my arms.

Frankie: I know, I can't stand it either. I actually didn't sleep much. I did physically therapy exercises and some stationary bike to test if I could do soul cycle. It was actually pretty good, I was surprised.

Zach: Just please don't injure yourself again. Be careful tonight, if somebody scares you into falling down who knows what could happen. 

Frankie: I'll be fine. What are your plans tonight? Going out with the boys? Finding some smokebombs?? *laughing*

Zach: That's not even funny, Frankie! You know I wouldn't do that.

Frankie: Relax, I was kidding! But hey, we're about to go into a restaurant for brunch so I gotta go. Call me tonight. I love you. 

Zach: Yeah, okay. I love you too. 

 

Text message from Logan:  
What up buddy? Saw you're in town! We hangin' tonight?! 

Text message from Zach:  
Hey bro! Yeah, let me find out what the family is doing. We might go to dinner so how about you guys come get me like 7?? Can't be out late tho, tournament starts again at 8am.

Text message from Logan:  
Dude that's lame!! You come without the woman and still have a curfew! What happened to ranceypants man!?

Text message from Zach:  
You're an asshole, man. See you tonight.

 

2:00pm 

Text message from Zach:  
Does it bother you that I hangout with Logan?

Text message from Frankie:  
I mean, he's not my favorite but I know he's your friend so it's fine.

Text message from Zach:  
I don't like the way he talks about you and our relationship, I just don't know how to bring it up to him. I doubt he will ever change.

Text message from Frankie:  
Baby, people like him hardly ever change. If it bothers you so much, you either need to stand up to him or just ignore him when he wants to hangout. 

Text message from Zach:  
Do you understand how amazing you are!?!? 

Text message from Frankie:   
So I've been told!! :) I love you. Have you found my surprise yet?

Text message from Zach:  
Surprise!?! No! Where?? 

Text message from Frankie:  
The long and skinny pocket inside your suitcase.. Be alone when you open it! :)

Text message from Zach:   
OMG!! I can't wait for this game to be over!! I need to go check it out! 

 

@Frankiejgrande I'm so blessed to have a boyfriend that really cares about our relationship! I'm so proud to be yours @Ranceypants!!! #zankieAF 

@Logan_rose Can't wait to find some smoke bombs with my man @ranceypants tonight!! Frankie who!?!? #sorrynotsorry

 

4:00pm

 

Text message from Zach:   
WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?!? BABY!!! Where does this go!?! How does it fit!?! 

Text message from Frankie:  
Bahahahahahahahhahaha!! It'll fit, I promise! It feels REALLY good too. You wanna play tonight?? 

Text message from Zach:  
OMG. I'm kinda terrified right now but so fucking turned on, Frankie. Why aren't you here right now?!

Text message from Frankie:   
You can work on getting yourself ready for tonight, okay. When I get home from The Park tonight, I'll blow your mind on Skype. Charge the remote and turn it on to make sure it vibrates..

Text message from Zach:  
I'm seriously so hard right now. I have to take care of myself right now, I think. You're the best, babe.

Incoming Facetime Call from: Frankie

Zach: *breathing* he-hey..

Frankie: you're totally jerking off right now! Baby, Let me see! 

Zach: aaahh, I'm so close babe. Tell me what you'd do to me right now. 

Frankie: Ooh Zach, baby you're getting me hard too. If I were there I'd be taking you in my mouth right now. Starting from your tip, down your length and swallowing your full cock. How does that feel babe? Your hand is my mouth right now. Do you feel my tongue??

Zach: uh, uh.. Ahhhh. Yes, yes that's so fucking good! Baby, Ahhhh, suck me Frankie, ahhhhh.. *nods head and smiles*

Frankie: Fuck, Zach! That was hot!! We haven't done that in SO long! Baby, I wish I could really suck you off now. Oh my god, I need a cold shower. 

Zach: Thank you for helping me, Franklin! You want me to help you out now?

Frankie: haha! No it's okay, I'm good. But tonight you will, I have one of those butt plugs waiting for me to use too! This will be interesting for sure.

Zach: oh my god, I am so excited! Can we use some of this stuff when we're together in person too? I'm totally ready to explore with you now. God baby, you are perfect.

Frankie: of course we can. I want to show you everything! 

 

5:00pm 

@ranceypants @logan_rose I won't be able to make it tonight.. I'll be making love to my BOYfriend over the phone.. No time for losers. Please delete my number, asshole. 

@frankiejgrande @Ranceypants You are perfect. Thanks for the FaceTime hookup baby, I miss you so much!   
#oneandonly 

@Ranceypants @frankiejgrande Can't wait til later, baby! We're so annoying! Haha! #bejealous 

 

@Ranceypants Dinner with the Rances!!! You guys missed this right!?! [picture]

 

10:00 pm (FL time)

@Ranceypants So excited to see my Pizzle kick ass in tomorrow tournament but I'm missing my man soooo much!! #loveyoubaby 

@frankiejgrande @Ranceypants I miss you too, my love!! I keep staring at my bracelet! The most beautiful gift ever. #hisforever 

@frankiejgrande YOU GUYS!! This place is terrifying!!! Having a BLAST at Hollywood horror nights!! Video coming!! My friends are hilarious! #jaigotnaked 

 

Text message from Zach:  
Umm.. Excuse me. Jai got naked? 

Text message from Zach:  
How long til you're done?

Incoming call from: Zach  
(1) missed call from: Zach

 

11:30pm

Text message from Zach:  
Frankie!?! Where are you?

 

@Ranceypants Where the hell is my boyfriend!?! I'm getting really tired of going to sleep without him.. 

 

@Ranceypants is LIVE on @YouNow

Zach: Hey fam!! Entertain me please! I'm going crazy! 

Fan: You shouldn't have gone to FL without him!! 

Zach: I knooooow, I know! I swear he's trying to punish me for it. 

Fan: Did you see his Instagram posts!? He's so freaking hot with his friends!!

Zach: I gotta go look..  
*scrolls through phone*

Zach: ugh.. Why does he have to be so fucking hot! Who the fuck are these guys?! 

Fan: You loves YOU tho!! You need to go get ready for tonight please!! It's happening soon!

Zach: wait... What?! What's tonight.. 

Fan: You know what happens tonight baby! 

Zach: FRANKIE!?! Why are you in the chat! Hahahaha. Baby, call me please! 

Zach: hey guys, I'm gonna go now! Love you fam!! Tomorrow Night I'm going back to LA!! 

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: Hey, babe! That was hilarious! Why were you on the chat?

Frankie: Because I know you and knew you'd be getting jealous. 

Zach: Why didn't you answer earlier? It was driving me crazy! 

Frankie: Zach! I was being chased by crazy zombies! I wasn't snuggling with hot men! 

Zach: I just miss you so much. Can we go on a trip together soon? I want to be locked away with you for a while. 

Frankie: Are you really coming to back tomorrow night? 

Zach: Yes! Let's book that ticket now, okay? I can't be here any longer! The tournament will be done by 5. Can we find a 8pm flight?

Frankie: Okay, I found one. Jet blue cabin leaving at 8:15pm. You'll get here at 11pm. I'll pick you up! Omg, I'm so excited!!! 

Zach: thank you, Frankie! Did Derrick tell you when they're coming in?

Frankie: Tuesday! I told them to stay with us! I'm excited to see them! 

Zach: I'm kind of annoyed though, babe!! How can we have alone time?

Frankie: Zach, my house is considered a manor. We'll have our own wing, baby. We'll be okay! Okay! Go get ready for me and call me on Skype with your laptop.. Let's do this.

 

12:30am 

@Frankiejgrande Thank you to universal in Hollywood for the scariest night ever!!! Here's a video of my favorite moments from tonight!! [video] #goodnight 

 

Incoming skype call from: Zach

Frankie: Hey baby! You have the plug and remote?? How about lube?

Zach: Yes, but Frankie I'm gonna want to kiss you. God, I want your body so bad. Everytime I saw one of your friends hugging you for a picture tonight I wanted to scream. You're mine.

Frankie: Yes, I am. I'm yours baby. *taking his clothes off and laying sideways on the bed*

Zach: This is so awkward tho, babe. *laughing*

Frankie: Take it off, Rance. Actually first..make sure your door is locked. I don't trust your family. *laughing*

Zach: whatever, fuck you..   
*laughing and rolling his eyes*

Frankie: That's what I'm trying to do! Okay baby, I want to make you feel good. Put the lube on your finger and work herself open while you watch me stroke my cock.. Mmmm, I love when you watch me..

Zach: mmmm, aaaah. Oh that feels good already, I wish it were you tho.

Frankie: Gotta use your imagination. It is me, I'm making you feel good. Now put the plug inside and move in and out a few times until it can go deeper... Oh my god, Zach. This is so hot watching you do this.   
*stroking himself faster*

Zach: Okay, okay.. Feels good. Mmmm, not quite touching the spot but close. If you were here, you'd find it. Every fucking time you know exactly where it is. 

Frankie: Grab the remote and turn it on, start with low. Oh baby, you look so fucking hot. 

Zach: holy shit, this is intense! This is on low?? *breathing hard*

Frankie: Let's play a game, I tell you when to change the power of the vibration and you can't move until I do. 

Zach: ahhhh, Frankie. I don't know if I can. Oooooh, baby it feels so good it kinda hurts. 

Frankie: medium.. *strokes faster*

Zach: mmmmm, oooohh, mmmmm. I ca-can't...

Frankie: High. Do it. 

Zankie: aahhhhh. I'm gonna come! I'm coming. Baby, I have to.

Frankie: *laughing* alright baby, show me. Come for me.

Zach: aaaahhhhh, oh. Holy shit Frankie. That was the hottest thing ever. Whew. 

Frankie: You did so well, Zach! That felt good right!? 

Zach: *removes plug and cleans himself off* Yes, now it's your turn. Put yours in.

Frankie: I'm almost ready, you have to tell me what to do too. Okay, I've got it in. Mmmmm, that's the spot. 

Zach: Start it off on medium, you need some payback.

Frankie: aaaaahhhh.. Oooooh! *singing a high note* oh my god, Zach. Holy shit.

Zach: baby, you're so hot. I could stare at you all day. Stroke your cock too, babe. I wanna see you come. 

Frankie: mmmmm. I am. I lo-love you baby. There is nobody else for me, ever. 

Zach: Frankie, you will never understand how much you mean to me. I promise you, I will never fuck us up. Turn it to high. 

Frankie: aaaahhh, I ca-can't anymore. Oohhhh, Fuck. Fuck me. Oohh, I'm going to come.! I'm coming. 

Zach: Do it babe. Bust your load. God, I love you. You're the hottest thing in the world. 

Frankie: aaahhhhh, oh god. Oh lord, that was so fucking hot. 

Zach: Thank you for doing this for us, baby. We haven't done that in so long.

Frankie: You're welcome, Rose. I can't wait to hold you tomorrow night. 

Zach: alright, I should go to sleep now. Have to get up at 7 for his tournament. Frankie, I really am sorry that I didn't think to invite you. 

Frankie: I know you just didn't realize that I would come. It's okay. Next time though, I want to be standing next to you. 

Zach: forever, baby. I love you. Have a good sleep. 

Frankie: Goodnight, I love you too.


	18. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple months of happiness, a secret comes out to threaten it all! Can they get over it?

Friday October 30th

6pm

Text message from Zach:  
I wanna come home, Frankie!

Text message from Zach:  
Please baby, answer the phone.

Text message from Zach:  
You know that I love you. Let me come home. Let me fly to LA and be there with you, please.

Text message from Frankie:  
I'm not talking to you, Zach. We need a break, you fucked up and chose to lie to me for months. I can't get over that right now. 

Text message from Zach:  
But we weren't even together officially when that happened. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be hurt and I didn't want to mess up what we were building together. It didn't mean anything. I fucked up, I know it but we weren't together. Please pick up the phone baby. I miss you so much. 

Text message from Frankie:  
Were we talking and hanging out? Did we already love each other when you hooked up with her? Because where I'm standing, you cheated on me. Followed by you lying to me about it for months, that's not okay. 

Text message from Zach:  
She was my fucking beard, Frankie! I wasn't ready to come out yet and I was terrified of my feelings for you. I never had sex with her, we made out some and she jerked me off a couple times but I was playing a part. God, this is so stupid. Answer the phone please.

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: what??

Zach: Frankie...

Frankie: No, I want to know. Why didn't you tell me about her? I knew you had a girl you would do streams with sometimes, but whenever we'd talk about it you would assure me that nothing happened. Were you just trying to see how stupid I was?? Well, you've officially made me an idiot.

Zach: Stop it! You're perfect. I'm sorry okay, I never thought anyone would find out. I kissed her a few times to see if I could actually have feelings for her. Everything would've been so much easier if I could just want her. 

Frankie: You know what?! That's not okay. I'm not some consolation prize that you fall back to when you can't develop feelings for the nice Jewish girl that your parents want you with. I deserve to be with someone that is excited to be in love with me! 

Zach: *sniff* Frankie, stop please. You're putting all these words in my mouth and you know it isn't true. I have been in love with you for over a year now and you know how scary that was for me. 

Frankie: Zach, I can't do this. We've been living together FOR MONTHS and every single day, you've been hiding this. 

Zach: You mean that you never made out with or even fucked ANY of the hot guys you hung out with day in and day out.. Before we were official and you were living the exciting life with hot men every day?? You never hooked up?

Frankie: Yes, I did. However, I told you each person I hooked up with before you and I even happened. Plus, you know that I haven't even kissed anyone else since Zankieween. You did this just a few weeks before we were official. You were the only one that I wanted! How could you not tell me?

Zach: Frankie *crying sounds* You ARE what I want! I made a mistake and didn't know how to fix it. Just let me fix it now, please?? 

Frankie: Look, I need to get ready for Ari's performance tonight and I have three Halloween parties to attend tomorrow night. I'm going to try to enjoy everything and we'll talk Sunday or Monday, okay?

Zach: Why can't I just come out there? Haven't you punished me enough yet? You made me leave our apartment a week ago and wouldn't speak to me for days. I miss my boyfriend, baby. Please.. 

Frankie: I miss you too, I just don't think I'm ready to be with you in public right now. I have so many questions in my head and I just can't see you.

Zach: I just don't get how you can question our relationship over this.. All of my foolish actions were before I decided to man up and tell you and the world that I want only you. But now just because Perez Hilton gets his hands on a picture of me and this girl, you can't stand to see me? I'm supposed to be your love. I know you are mine. 

Frankie: I do love you, Zach. I have to go though. Talk to you later.

 

@frankiejgrande OH MY GOD!!! MY SISTER SLAAAYYYYS!!! My costume... SUPER FOCUS!! 

@Ranceypants @frankiejgrande My man is so freaking hot! Wish I could be there baby! Love you!! 

 

Saturday October 31st

@Frankiejgrande HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOVES!!! I'm going to several parties so follow my snapchat!! Frankiejg8

@perezhilton See @Frankiejgrande move on from his loser boyfriend with his old fraternity brothers at the hottest Halloween parties around! 

@freefrankie Seeee, @frankiejgrande deserves so much better than Zach! Date the hot one on the right Frankie! 

 

Text message from Ariana:  
Where you at? Mommy said Zach called her crying again. WTF?

Text Message from Frankie:  
I'm at Adams party! You coming? Not talking about Zach tonight! 

Text message from Ariana:  
You can't hide from your future husband forever! Btw, I'm on my way.. Meet me at the door? 

 

Incoming call from: Joan Grande

Zach: Hello? Mama Joan?

Joan: Hello sweet boy. How are you? The message you left me earlier was upsetting. 

Zach: Sorry to bother you like that, mama. I was super depressed last night. I just miss him. 

Joan: I know you do, but he's not gone forever. Just give him this space and you guys will work it out when he gets back. 

Zach: Well, I want to buy a ticket and just come out there. I can't handle this waiting any longer.

Joan: Oh Zach, at this point I can't tell you that you wouldn't arrive to a fight. I don't really know where his head is at. 

Zach: I know, but I'm thinking I need to try. Do you know when he's coming back here to NYC?

Joan: Well, he's going to London and Germany with Ari next week. Did he tell you? 

Zach: *teary voice* uhh, Nope. He didn't tell me. Apparently he's happy to not have to deal with me. I'm.. I'm not gonna come. Thanks for everything mama Joan. I love you. 

Joan: I love you too, this will all be okay. You two belong together. 

 

11pm

Text message from Zach:  
I hope you're having fun. Why didn't you tell me about traveling with Ari? 

Text message from Frankie:  
What are you talking about? I told you we'd be traveling. I wanted you to come with, before everything. 

Text message from Zach:  
Oh okay, so this is just you fucking punishing me again. You know what, have a great trip. I'm done. 

Incoming call from: Frankie  
(1) missed call from: Frankie

Text message from Franke:  
Answer your fucking phone. 

Text message from Zach:  
You're busy. We'll talk later.

 

@ranceypants with LIVE on YouNow

Zach: FAM!!! Happy Halloween!!! What's everyone doing tonight!?

Fan: why aren't you with Frankie?!

Fan: what's your costume?

Zach: He's in LA and I couldn't go! My costume is a single loser bisexual man! Who wants a date?? Throw up your 3s if you wanna date??

Fan: why single?? You're crazy!

Fan: You two fight more than anyone!! 

Zach: Guys! Entertain me! Who wants a Skype call!? Send me pics of your costumes! 

@Ranceypants ended the Broadcast

Text message from Frankie:  
So I'm getting mentioned on Twitter that you're single? Nice to know! Is that what you want? To give up on us completely?! Wow. Grow the fuck up.

Text message from Zach:  
Why should I grow up?! You banned me from traveling with you, like a child. You can't let go of something that wasn't done to hurt you and in the process of not forgiving me, you are intentionally hurting me. You apparently need to grow up too. 

Text message from Frankie:  
You wanna come to fucking London? Fine.. Meet me there! I just wanted some space to hangout with my sister and think about things, but apparently you're just good ending things with me. 

Text message from Zach:  
You don't get it! I want you to WANT me with you! I know you like to be with Ari but you should want me there too! I will never measure up to your family.. I just want a chance to become important to you. 

Text message from Frankie:  
If you weren't important to me, this wouldn't hurt so badly. 

Text message from Zach:  
So what?! You want me to move out while you're gone? 

Text message from Frankie:  
That's always your first instinct isn't it!? To leave, to run away.. No, I don't want you to fucking move out. I want you to fight for me! Fight for our relationship Zach. 

Text message from Zach:   
I will always fight for you, baby. I'm sorry that you're still hurting, I love you, Franklin. 

Text message from Frankie:  
I love you too. Let me know tomorrow about traveling. We won't be back in New York until the 8th, if that helps. 

Text message from Zach:  
Okay, let me think about it. Goodnight.

Text message from Frankie:  
Goodnight Zach.


	19. Putting In The Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie comes home to try to work things out.. Will Zach actually put in the effort to show Frankie he cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So after this chapter I'm changing the format and will include narration too! 19 chapters of just dialogue has been tough and I'm excited to explore with this fic!

Friday November 6th

3pm

Incoming call from: Strigs

Frankie: Hey beautiful! How are you??? The surgery go well?

Lauren: I fucking hate this not being able to move thing! But the drugs are good! Where the heck are you??

Frankie: hahaha, my poor strigs! You can come recover at my apartment if you want. I'm in the uber now on my home. Just landed from Germany. Come over and I will nurse you back to health. 

Lauren: What about Zach though? 

Frankie: I don't actually know where he is until I get home. He didn't want to come travel with me so I'm not sure what's going on. 

Lauren: Ben's bringing me over and I'm not gonna move after that! 

Frankie: oh lord, Zach can't stand Ben. He thinks we flirt and have chemistry or some stupid thing like that.. Whatever, I don't even know where Zach is. See you soon strigs.

 

Text message from Frankie:  
Are you at home? The apartment, I mean. 

Text message from Zach:  
I wasn't going to be. I've been staying with AJ while you've been gone. You coming home?

Text message from Frankie:  
Oh okay. I'm pulling up right now. Ben is bringing Strigs to come stay for a couple days. Call me please.

 

Incoming call from: Zach

Frankie: Hey.. How are you?

Zach: I'm fine, how are you?

Frankie: Zach, I miss you so much baby. 

Zach: I miss you too. It's been too long. 

Frankie: What are you doing at AJs? Are you staying there long term? A lot of your stuff is gone. 

Zach: I know. I'm just trying to figure things out. I don't know, Frankie. I wanted to talk to you about stuff though and I can't do that when your apartment is filled with your friends. 

Frankie: Okay, first of all.. It's OUR apartment. I know that I've been gone for a while but I'm home now and we can figure it out. Will you come home please? I need to hug you. 

Zach: I'm sorry that I didn't travel with you. I know it hurt your feelings when I turned down your invitation. 

Frankie: Let's not talk about that. It's fine. You didn't want to be alone with me and now you aren't even living here, so I'm not sure what we're doing. Do you even want me?

Zach: Don't be an idiot, of course I want you. I'll come home and we can talk about everything, okay? I'm really glad you're home babe. 

Frankie: I am too Zach, for sure! 

5pm

Text message from Ariana:  
Hey brother! When is Vegas? Is Zach going?

Text message from Frankie:  
Hi love! Yes, he's actually excited about it! We leave next Sunday! Celine on Tuesday, Britney Weds and LA home Thursday. 

Text message from Ariana:  
Okay good! Nonna flies in for AMAs on Saturday. You guys good with Thanksgiving on Tuesday?

Text message from Frankie:  
ARIIIII!!! I'm so damn excited!!!!! Rehearsal Friday, then pre-party! Zach wants to hang with Mommy and Nonna. Yes, thanksgiving on Tuesday. Zach had Jon-Erik block me out for the next week starting weds, so I have to see what that's about! 

Text message from Ariana:  
Awww, your man is taking you away I bet!! What if he proposes!?! So you're good then? All talked out?? 

Text message from Frankie:  
Ariana! Too soon for that! Haha!  
Not back to where we were yet but getting better tho. We're mostly talking schedules. 

Text message from Ariana:  
You two will be perfect! So happy for you! See you soon! 

7pm

Incoming call from: Mom

Zach: Hey Ma! How are you?!

Jill: what's this I hear about you not coming home for Thanksgiving?! Are you kidding?

Zach: Well, actually. I'm not coming home for it. I'm going to LA with Frankie the week before for the AMAs and to celebrate with his family and then I'm taking him on a surprise trip just the two of us, for that actual holiday.

Jill: So Frankie's family is more important? I see...

Zach: No, mom. If you would listen. Please? Hanukkah starts the 6th this year right?! So we'll be back from our trip the 4th, I'll come right to Florida from there. I'm not sure when Frankie will be there but I'll stay in town for a couple weeks.

Jill: Zachary, why are you so scheduled and planned out right now? What's going on?

Zach: I'm just trying to be responsible mom. Things are going to be different with me now. I'm going to show everyone that loves me that I'm serious about this chapter of my life. I gotta go though, we'll talk soon okay. I love you. 

Jill: I am very proud of you, son. I love you too. 

 

10pm 

@Lstrigs Thank youuuuuu to @frankiejgrande for letting me crash with him this week! He's such a great nurse!! 

@ranceypants @Lstrigs ummm... Who made you dinner tonight miss Lauren?!! 

@Lstrigs @Ranceypants ZACH!!! Oh my gosh, who knew you could cook?! Thank you!! Now, keep it down in there tonight will you?' 

@frankiejgrande @LStrigs Oh my god.. Get off your phone! Haha! 

 

11:30pm

@Ranceypants is LIVE on YouNow

Zach: Hey Fam!!!! How's it goin?! It's been so long!!! 

Fan: where are you?! 

Fan: Are you with Frankie?! 

Zach: You guys are so nosey!! Yes! I'm at my apartment, don't you recognize the bedroom? 

Frankie: Zach, strigs needs her meds.. Where'd you put them? 

Zach: babe, I'm streaming.. They're in the kitchen by the coffee pot.

Frankie: *walks in and smiles at the camera* Hey guys!!!! I've missed you!! 

Zach: *Smiles at Frankie* You're so freaking cute. 

Frankie: *Kisses Zach on the lips* I love you. 

Frankie: Sorry guys! I've missed him! Tell him he can't ever be away from me for that long again! 

Zach: Haha! Okay, so I wanted to tell you guys something huge and Frankie you need to hear this too. 

Frankie: What are you talking about? What is it?

Zach: Here.. *hands Frankie a piece of paper*

Frankie: AHHHHH!!!!! EEEEKKK!!! OH MY GOD! Are you serious!?! *throws himself on Zach and squeals*

Zach: *laughing* Yes!! This is why I didn't travel with you. I had to take tests and meet with an advisor.. I'm sorry babe. I love you. 

Frankie: Oh my gosh! You're so amazing! I'm so proud of you! YOU GUYS!!!! Zach's going to Grad School!!! He's going to NYU!!! 

Zach: I told you that I'd always fight for us. Baby, I'm going to show you that we are my priority. We're going to be perfect. *kisses Frankie's cheek*

Frankie: *tears in his eyes* Thank you, Zach. I'm going to fight for us too. 

Zach: Okay FAM!!! There's my announcement. We're gonna go to bed now before our little Strigs needs us later! Love you guys!! 

@Ranceypants ended the broadcast

 

Tuesday November 10th

9am

@ranceypants OMG!! Finding Neverland was sooo amazing lastnight! I'm so happy to meet more of @frankiejgrande's theatre friends!! #imissfranztho 

@benstagett @ranceypants So awesome spending time with you bro! 

@frankiejgrande @benstagett @ranceypants awwww, my boys together! My heart is so full!! 

 

Incoming call: Amanda Zuckerman

Zach: hey, can't talk long.. He's in the shower.

Amanda: ooohhh, that sounds hot. Can you just send me a picture of his hot naked body? Hahaha.

Zach: staaawwwwwp! Did Mike get the info?

Amanda: Yes, asshole. We're all set! Set sail Wednesday! Do I get to see a proposal?? 

Zach: yep, maybe yours if Mike knows what's good for him! 

Amanda: Awww, you're the best cousin ever! Seriously though, it's about damn time you step up for Frankie. He's a damn Saint for putting up with your shit until now!

Zach: I know, I know.. It's good this time tho. I've been done fucking up for a while now, it's just my past keeps coming to haunt us! 

Amanda: This will help! It's the best cruise line out there and plus, we'll be there to make sure you aren't a dumbass!! 

Zach: Not too close though right??

Amanda: Yes, Zach.. We got a cabin on the other side of the fucking ship. I need to get laid too, ya know! We'll talk soon! Can't wait for the best thanksgiving ever! Loves! 

Zach: Thank you Amanda, bye! 

 

3pm

Text message from Frankie:  
What did you tell Ben lastnight?

Text message from Zach:  
What do you mean? Where are you?

Text message from Frankie:  
Just met a bunch of the boys for lunch actually. They said Ben was super upset this morning because you told him to stop inviting me to do things?? Is this true?

Text message from Zach:  
I wasn't rude about it, I promise. I just asked if he was interested in you because we are exclusive and he needs to get his own boyfriend instead of using mine. I didn't think that was asking too much. 

Incoming call from: Frankie

Zach: Yes??

Frankie: Listen to me. I love my friends a lot and it makes me irate at the thought that you would tell someone that has been there for me, for YEARS...that he should stay away from me?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!

Zach: But I'm pretty sure he likes you!! He shouldn't be wanting to fuck my boyfriend!! 

Frankie: You're an idiot, you know that? He's my friend, has been for years. We've never crossed that line and won't. I have a boyfriend whom I love and would never cheat on. You need to stop being an asshole to people that don't deserve it.

Zach: I really don't think I was out of line, Frankie. It makes me uncomfortable when you hangout with people that I know have a thing for you.

Frankie: Okay, I can appreciate that but you went about it that wrong way. Can you please apologize to Ben at some point, for me? 

Zach: No, he needs his own boyfriend Frankie! 

Frankie: Do YOU even want me?! We've been back with each other for days and you haven't even done more than peck me. When's the last time we made love? If you don't want me like that, then tell me! 

Zach: Are you serious? Every night I move close to you, you back away? I want your body so fucking bad right now, it's killing me. I know you still haven't gotten over me being a fool? But rest assured, as soon as you want me...I'm here. 

Zach: I'm hanging up. Come home.


End file.
